Don't You Need Me Anymore?
by 7dragons7
Summary: Gin Ichimaru looks back on his choices and decides to leave Las Noches. Implied AixenXGin A little UlqXGin but overall a RanXGin fic...eventually
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello hello. This is my first Bleach fic. I just love it! Gin has captured my heart. Used to Urahara but watching the show more and more it has to be Gin for me. Oh and I don't own Bleach. But it would be sweeeeet if I did

Don't You Need Me Anymore

Alone

The silver haired ex-shikigami looked out at the never changing night sky from the window. The moon forever hung in the same place. He smiled at the moon stuck forever in the same place. Just like him, stuck.

Ever since they came to this horrible place he had been tossed aside. Aizen no longer needed him. He had Tousen now. How was that stupid blind ex-shikigami more useful then he was? Gin glared hatefully at the moon now. Bitterness swept threw him at how easily he was no longer needed. Hadn't he helped get them here? Didn't he make everyone he knew hate him so that they could come here? Izuru, Rangiku, all the captains all the squads. All his friends. They all hated him.

It was true back in soul society people were a bit wary of him. He had an unbreakable mask that he wore all the time. A mask no one could see through. Some saw that as his only fault and befriended him all the same. He was somewhat close to the eleventh squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi. They had shared many a drink together he had even been graced with a nick name by the lieutenant, Smiley, sometimes it was Smiles or Foxy. It changed from time to time. He was also fairly close to the sixth squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Though his lil sis was scared to death of him.

Of course there were some captains that had always been wary of him and hated him. Like that tiny little white haired captain, Toshiro.

He turned away from the window and the moon. Being a Captain had been wonderful. He had no longer been under Aizen's watchful eyes. Unfortunately he had still been bossed around a bit but he had been free to do what he wanted. How much he missed being free.

Yes he missed Soul Society more then he thought he had ever would. He hated this dark place full of mean Espadas. Espadas who hated him very much for reasons that hadn't been explained to him. Its not like he was hogging Aizen. The man barley spoke to him. They rarely saw each other except during meetings and…

Gin's face darkened as he stepped away from the window and headed down the hall towards his quarters. If Aizen did ever want to see him it was for bedroom pleasures. Acts of which Gin had not done since he had been Aizen's lieutenant he hated them then and he hated it now.

For a rare moment his grin faded and was replaced with a frown. His squinted eyes held back tears that he would never permit to fall. Never. The thoughts of those rare unwanted moments with his former captain made him nauseous and wallow in his own self pity.

"Ichimaru-Sama," said a voice.

The captain looked up to see piercing green eyes and a face that looked as sad as he felt. Gin smiled at the Espada, the only one that spoke to him now that Luppi was gone. "Ulquiorra-kun," said the former captain happily. "What can I do for, ya?"

The pale, green eyed Espada looked at Ichimaru. The Espada wore a mask equal to his own he could never tell what the Espada thought or felt. "Aizen-Sama is looking for you. He said he's waiting for you in his quarters."

Gin's heart stopped but his smile was as wide as ever. "Oh? Well could ya tell him I won't be able to make it to his quarters today,"

"Why is that?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Well ya see, Aizen's room is all tha way on the other side of this huge fortress. That's a long walk. I just don't think I'll make it to his room today,"

Green eyes continued to stare at him.

The former captain feeling a bit uneasy thinking that maybe the Espada was going to drag him to Aizen's quarters quickly walked past him. "So just relay the message to em' for me,"

"Where are you going?" asked the Espada.

"Gonna go out for a walk,"

"Aizen-Sama has forbidden you to go outside the fortress,"

"Sorry Ulquiorra-Kun I can't hear you,"

Gin Ichimaru quickly walked past his own room to the exit of Las Noches. Captain Aizen would be mad once Ulquiorra told him that he would not be coming. He wanted to be very far away when Aizen started throttling Espadas in anger. He hopped he took it out on Yammy or maybe Szayel. No Grimmjaw would be best. No Espada was nastier to him that Grimmjaw. Stupid blueberry.

For the first time he stepped onto the white sand. He looked around.

Sand.

Sand.

Sand.

Tiny leafless trees.

Sand.

Sand.

Ichimaru knew that there was a forest somewhere around. The worst thing in there was menos grandes. 'I think,' thought Gin. He shrugged. The worst thing that would happen is that he would die. If menos didn't kill him Aizen would if he found him.

"All I want is to go back to Soul Society," he muttered as he stomped threw the sand heading in what ever direction he felt like. "I miss you Ran-chan. Izuru…. If I ever see any of you again I do hope you can forgive me."

A/N I hope you like. I want to write more but I'm not 100% sure where its going. I'll figure it out. Review are always welcome. Yes spelling and grammar is bad. Please Don't kill your selves over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I still do not own Bleach .

Just Let Me Go

White sand as far as his squinted eyes could see. For miles and miles it stretched on and on. After going a ways Gin realized that his run away plan lacked many things.

For one he had no destination. Two he was getting a bit thirsty, and of course since he had just walked out of Los Noches he hadn't brought any thing to drink or eat with him. Third, he was leaving a nice trail for anyone who might want to find him. His foot prints led all the way to Aizen's palace. He supposed that the almost nonexistent breeze might eventually cover his footprints but he would probably be found long before that happened.

The silver haired shikigami sighed. Seeing as how he'd eventually be caught he decided to make the most of his short freedom. That involved making sand angels rolling down hills of sand. Failed attempts at making a sandman. All things that he and Rangiku did when they were kids, not with sand, of course. He and Izuru played in the snow a lot when he was in Soul Society. The first snow was always a lot of fun for the Third Division. The snow ball fight with the Eleventh Division and then having Rangiku show up with Tenth Division reinforcements cause they were never a match for Kenpachi and his fearless squad.

Gin fell back into the sand with a sad sigh. He wondered what season it was in Soul Society. He lost track of the days that had gone by in this never changing world. Was it snowing back home? Would Izuru lead his squad into the snowy battle with squad eleven? Would they win for once?

The former captain smiled sadly at the moon hoping that answers would fall from it. He laid in the sand for a long time his eyes fixed on the moon never moving in the sky.

"You do realize that I am displeased with you?" said a cool uncaring voice.

Gin did not answer the lord of Hueco Mundo.

"Your not very good at running away. You even wrote your name in the sand a little way back with an arrow saying you were right here,"

Gin smiled in amusement. "If I was tellin' ya were I was, I don' think that counts as runnin' away."

"This isn't a joke Gin," said Aizen sternly. The Lord of this world of night, his arms crossed, gave his former lieutenant a disappointed look. "Of all the people who serve me you are the one I trust the most,"

The lies cut into the silver haired man. They cut deep. Deeper then he could have ever imagined. How could Aizen lie so easily to him like that? So uncaringly.

"Now come back with me and I'll forget about punishing you."

Gin sat up slowly wanting nothing more then to run in the opposite direction of that horrible fortress.

Aizen looked back at the former shikigami. "Gin." he said sternly. "I said we are going back."

"Please," Gin pleaded quietly. "Jus' let me go." He stood up slowly. "It will be alright. I don't know any of your secrets and I wont go tellin' anybody were ya are. I'll disappear. Ya' wont have ta worry. Please just let me go were there is snow and sunlight and rivers and oceans. Anywhere but this black and white world. With nothin' but sand were I have to sneak out just to touch it. Please Aizen-Sama. Please let me go. I know you don't need me no more. I know you don't. It makes me sad that its that way but it hurts even more to have everyone know that your useless. The Espadas all hate me and they know that ya have no use for me. The kind thing would to let me go."

Gin said this very fast and quietly but he knew that Aizen had heard every word. Gin looked at the former fifth division captain, hopefully. Maybe Aizen would let him go. But even as Gin looked at the emotionless face of the Arrcarnar lord he knew.

"Its true what you say, Gin. You overall, are quite useless to me. I have no real need for you anymore." Aizen paused to let the words sink in a bit. "However, you do serve but one purpose for me. A purpose that I would have none but you perform for me. And since, Gin, you feel so useless I will now have you come to my quarters every night without fail. And you will perform the only thing your good at. Then when we are done you will leave and I do not wish to see you again till the next night."

Gin's heart had stopped, hardly able to believe the words that kept spilling out of Aizen's mouth.

"And if you do try to leave again I will kill you without fail. I will not hesitate and I will no regrets when I kill you. So do not look for mercy if you decide to leave the fortress walls again. Now come Gin. I hope you now feel that you have purpose again."

Aizen turned from him heading back to the fortress his white clothes billowing around him in the sudden eerie gusts of wind that whipped about them.

To Gin it sounded like even this horrible world of Hueco Mundo was crying out in pity for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself. His horrible predicament weighing on him heavily. He had no choice now. Only to do as Aizen asked of him. His one and only hope now was that maybe Soul Society would one day come and defeat the tyrant of Los Noches. And maybe if he begged for his life if Rangiku and Izuru spoke in his defense he could earn himself a prison cell. And from his tiny window that he was allowed he could at least see the blue sky the bright sun and the stars and a moon that drifted through the night sky. He could smell the fresh air of all the beloved seasons spring, fall, summer, and his beloved winter. Maybe hear the cheers of his squad as they finally defeated the eleventh division.

But until then his fate was sealed. Right now he belonged to no one but Aizen and that's the way it was going to be for a long time.

A/N I like the way this is turning out if I do say so myself. And I do. Well please tell me if you like or not. Don't be mad for the way I treat Gin I love him very much and because of that he must suffer. I tend to do that to characters I like O.O here's hoping that doesn't sound too crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

*looks around* nope…still don't own bleach or any of the characters

What is this Emotion?

Pain. Always he was in pain. His body constantly ached his muscles screamed in agony at the actions he preformed nightly. Every night with out fail he would walk as slowly as he could to Aizen's bedroom. Every night he would leave. With another mark upon his skin and another scar upon his heart. So wary he was of this retune.

For many weeks this routine continued with out fail. Slowly the Espada's of Los Noches noted that something was wrong with the once smiling man.

Green eyes followed the man whenever he could. The smile he been grown accustomed to was no longer there. His cheerful attitude that had been like sunshine in the world of night had faded away. Ulquiorra noted at once that something was missing in Los Noches though at the time he couldn't put a finger on it.

"My my," said the pink haired Espada, Szayel.

For some reason Szayel had decided to follow him that day, it seemed his only reason was to chat his damn ears off. However, Ulquiorra uncaring as always allowed him to follow.

"Haven't you noticed?" asked the bi-speckled man.

"Noticed what?" asked Ulquiorra. The green eyed Espada made his way down the halls passing the lower ranking ones making sure they weren't causing Aizen-Sama any problems.

"Our sunshine has disappeared!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here I'll show you!" the eighth Espada grabbed the fourths' and ran down the hall.

Slightly interested the green eyed Espada let himself be pulled along.

"There he is" whispered Szayel pointing to a silver haired man.

"Ichimaru-Sama?"

The pink haired Espada nodded. "Just look at him,"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the man. The bounce that had once been in his steps was no longer there. In fact it looked like each step he took caused him great pain. His fox like grin was now a thin line, not a frown but defiantly not a smile. He was thinner, paler, in fact if Ulquiorra didn't know any better he'd say that Ichimaru-Sama was-

"Dying?" Szayel asked. "Well I suppose in time he will. What I do know is that whatever he's doing with Aizen-Sama, and yes I have my ideas, is slowly killing him."

Szayel's golden eyes watched the silver haired man walk away. "I didn't know how much I liked his cheerfulness until it was gone. I do hope that when he dies Aizen-Sama will let me have his body for my research"

Ulquiorra turned away from the eighth Espada. It was true the halls of Los Noches seemed a lot darker with out the cheerful light of the former captain.

The next few weeks Ulquiorra watched as Gin faded away. And to the fourth Espada's surprise he actually cared.

He found himself not wanting Ichimaru-Sama to die. He wanted nothing more to see a smile upon his face. That would require reasoning with Aizen-Sama. If there was anyone who could reason with Aizen-sama it was him. However before he did that there was something else that must be done first.

XxX

Walking out of Aizen's room as he did every night, pain in his body and his heart. If only he hadn't asked Aizen to let him go. He would just be doing this rarely. If. His whole life was an "If I had only done it this way," For once he'd like to make a choice that made him happy.

He slowly looked up for there was someone who was standing in front him. His squinted eyes looked up into piercing green ones. "Ulquiorra-kun?" he tried to smile, to be the way he always was, but he couldn't.

"Gin Ichimaru-sama," said the Espada softly. "Did you know that you are dying?"

"One can only hope," whispered Gin no longer looking at the Espada.

Ignoring the statement Ulquiorra continued. "If you continue with what you are doing with Aizen-sama, I do believe you will die. I also know what you do with Aizen-sama is being done against your will. I do not like it. I do not like to see you wasting away through these halls. I also do not like that seeing you, makes me feel things that I am not supposed to feel. Feelings like pity, and others that I know not the name for." His pale hand brushed Gin's bangs out of his eyes. "Do you know the name for it?"

Gin could hardly breath. Ulquiorra had just said more words to him right now then he had ever heard from him in all the time he had been here. He opened his eyes just a bit to see the fourth Espada clearly.

Emerald eyes looked deeply into the scarlet ones reading all the pain that were held in them.

Ichimaru quickly shut them again. His damn eyes. They were so readable. He cleared his throat. "Can't say what what ya' feelin' cause I ain't you."

Ulquiorra moved his hand to cup the former captain's face. "I suppose you are right," slowly he removed his hand from Ichimaru's face. "Don't give up on your life just yet. Even if there is no one back in Soul Society that cares about you anymore there is at least one here in Huecco Mundo who would be a bit upset if you were gone," With that the green eyed Espada walked past him towards Aizen's room.

The silver haired shikigami stood frozen. What was that? Was Ulquiorra joking? Was this some horribly mean prank by Aizen? To give him hope. To make him think his wretched existence was worth living?

"Oi! Foxy!" called a harsh voice.

Gin slowly looked up. Grimmjaw!

He wore a crazed smile as his blue eyes looked him up and down.

"You're the talk of the hallways, you know!" the sixth Espada stepped toward him, grinning insanely at him. "There all sayin' your going to die soon," He grabbed Ichimaru's silver haired and yanked his head so that he would look at him. "So I'm wonderin' what's taken you so long?"

Fear flooded through Gin. He didn't have the strength to fight back. Especially not against this monster in front of him. He shivered in fear as Grimmjaw's manic smile grew even wider.

XxX

"Enter," said the former fifth division captain.

Ulquiorra stepped inside the master of Los Noches' room. Quickly getting onto one knee and bowing his head he took a deep breath.

"Please forgive me Aizen-Sama for disturbing you this late."

"That's quite all right, Ulquiorra. There must be something important on your mind to make you come to me like this."

"Yes," he raised his head to meet his Lords'. "Aizen-Sama, I must talk to you about Ichimaru-Sama. I don't know if you have noticed but his health is diminishing at a terribly fast pace. Your actions with him each night will eventually kill him. I ask you to give him a short reprieve to allow him to recover. There are many here that do not wish to see him dead. It would mean very much to me-"

"Stand Ulquiorra," interrupted Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama," replied the loyal Espada slowly rising.

Aizen slowly turned away from the Espada. Not answering him for a few minutes thinking about what his most loyal Espada had just said to him. He had spoken about Ichimaru so patiently. So full of emotion. Very unbecoming of his most loyal servant.

Aizen turned back to Ulquiorra. "You, Ulquiorra, may not be the strongest of my Espada. However, of all my Espada there is no one I trust more. I consider you my second in command. I trust you more then anyone else here. These words you spoke to me just now have filled me with doubt. You have become too emotional for my taste. Your thoughts are now tainted with thoughts of him aren't they?"

"Aizen-Sama?"

"Of course you wouldn't know what this emotion your feeling is, would you?"

"Aizen-Sama, I assure you its only pity that I feel-"

"Do not lie to me Ulquiorra." Aizen stepped closer to the fourth Espada. "Unfortunately for you, Ulquiorra, for those who are burdened with that disgusting emotion, called love, I have no need for them,"

It happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked down at the sword that Aizen had pierced threw him.

Ulquiorra looked back up into Aizen's dark eyes. "Love, was what I was feeling?" he asked, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Yes," answered Aizen pulling his sword from his most loyal Espada.

"I see," answered the fourth falling to the ground.

Aizen sheathed his sword and turned away from the body on the floor. "Spark,"

"Yes Aizen-sama," said a voice from behind him.

"Remove that from my room,"

Spark glanced into the green eyes of the Espada on the floor.

"Yes Aizen-sama,"

Quickly he picked up Ulquiorra and left Aizen's room as quickly as he could. Remove the body was all that he had been told. Doubtful that that logic would work on Aizen but it was worth a shot.

"Ulquiorra what were you thinking," sighed Spark making his way to his own quarters.

A/N ^.^ Another chapter done. I said this before but I really like how this is turning out. And I have also said that I have no idea where this going. I just write them as they come to me. I would eventually like this to end up being a Gin and Ran fic. I don't know how I'll get it to that point or if I ever will but I'm working on it. Well once again I hope you like. Reviews are always welcome.

Oh and one more thing incase I didn't get Spark right I'm sorry. I was really sure he was the one Espada with the dark wavy hair, the kinda lazy one with his mask around his neck. If that's not right I'm sorry. .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the fail at Starks name. He is Stark not Spark like I said in the last chapter. My bad. I'm very sorry hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Also sorry for a little bit of language. You really can't write Nnoitra without him swearing some heavy profanity. I only wrote a little bit too keep his character the way it should be. However if it offends I'll up the rating.

Bleach is not mine. I just abuse the characters.

When Two Lives hang in the Balance

There was a sudden hushed silence as the raitsu of the fourth Espada completely disappeared from Los Noches.

Szayel and Nnoitra paused in there conversation. Golden eyes widened in a panic. "What happened?"

The fifth Espada, Nnoitra narrowed his slanted eyes. Ulquiorra was dead? Impossible. Who could've done such a thing? Who had the balls to kill Aizen-sama's precious Espada.

"Ulquiorra," whispered Szayel walking past him. "What happened to him? What happened?"

Nnoitra looked up suddenly. In the quite halls footsteps could be heard approaching them. Stark appeared in his arms he was caring someone.

"He's not dead," assured the first Espada. "yet," His arms were covered in a dark red liquid. Blood.

In a flash the pink haired Espada was at the Stark's side his golden eyes looking over the dying Ulquiorra.

"Who was it that did this?" asked the squeaky voice of the ninth Espada appearing from the shadows.

Stark did not answer them he simply walked past them all. Szayel still at his side looking over Ulquiorra still.

"This is fucked up," muttered the foul mouthed fifth Espada. "Were supposed to have a war with those damn shikigami soon and were down an Espada and one of those trader shikigami."

Golden eyes turned away from Ulquiorra suddenly. "Ichimaru-Sama?" The pink haired Espada stopped following after Stark, who continued to his quarters. "Grimmjaw. Where is he?"

The three remaining Espada exchanged grim looks.

Szayel ran a shaking a hand threw his hair. "I don't know what the hell is going on here anymore. I hope when I wake up tomorrow this has all been some terrible dream," He turned away from the other two and headed to his own quarters.

XxX

Grimmjaw stared at the dark skinned, blonde Espada. "To you enjoy displeasing Aizen-Sama?" she asked.

The blue haired Espada sneered at her. "He doesn't care what I do. There are no consequences to my actions. I can do what ever the hell I want,"

"You're an idiot." she said calmly. "I suggest you head back to your quarters and prey that when Aizen finds out what you did to Ichimaru-Sama he spares your pathetic life,"

"Tch," he turned away from her. "Whatever,"

She watched him go then turned her attention to the body on the floor in front of her. Aizen would not be pleased when he saw this.

She sighed and kneeled down. "I'm not going to lie to you Ichimaru-Sama. When you first arrived here with Tousen-Sama and Aizen-Sama, none of us liked you. In fact, we all really hated you. I think it was because you were always so damn cheerful. Through this world of endless night you were shinning brightly. And no matter how much we ignored you and despised you, you kept shining. But each day that went by your light dimmed. If one of us had given you the time of day maybe you would've been okay."

Her mouth was hidden if there was sad smile on her face it was a mystery to everyone but herself. She reached out and patted the blooded silver hair. "it's a shame we didn't know how we'd miss your light until it was snuffed out." She picked up the broken shikigami as if he weighed nothing, and cared him back to his quarters.

Aizen-Sama had broken this man. He had killed Ulquiorra. Those two who had trusted him the most both suffered an agonizing betrayal at his hand. If Aizen-Sama so carelessly tossed aside those most loyal to him, what would the rest of them do?

XxX

Aizen starred out his window of his bedroom. The moon so still in the sky. He didn't mind it so much when he had first arrived here but now he felt as though it was mocking him. The crescent moon in the sky just like that smile. A smile he wished very much to see again. But his own actions had caused it to disappear. He was good at that, driving away things that he liked. Hating them and hating them until they were gone. And then once they were he would long for them to return.

The brunette sighed fingering the books on the shelf. He regretted every day that he had crushed his glasses back in Soul Society. He did kind of need them to read. He ran his hand threw his hair. His nerves were always on edge as of late. Perhaps it was because of the war that was coming soon. A war which deep down he knew he couldn't win. His Espada's were strong but in all honesty not strong enough. Maybe he could wipe out some of them but there were four captains he knew he himself would have trouble defeating. Captains that had been around since he was a lieutenant.

He glared at the moon. Mocking him and smiling at him. It only irritated him more. And where the hell was Gin? He was late.

Aizen's glared at the door to his room. That idiot was probably standing right behind it just to drive him crazy. He'd open the door and there he would be smiling at him and with a small wave say, "Mornin' Captain," Why he always said mourning Aizen couldn't be too sure. Maybe because he missed the sun so much, which was stupid. Back in Soul Society all the sun ever did was make him sick. His skin was to pale for the bright rays and he had such terrible fervors when he had been younger, cause of the sun.

'He should be grateful for the constant night,' thought Aizen as he turned the knob on his door.

Aizen found him self looking out into an empty hall. No one was there. No sounds of approaching feet coming his way. Just silence.

The former captain frowned. Slowly he made his way to Ichimaru's quarters. The halls were silent and empty. No Espada roaming around no whispered words through the halls. In fact all of Los Noches seemed to quiver in fear as he walked through it.

XxX

The lower Arcarnarr were silent cause the Espada's were quite. Everyone of them was very solemn. A dark cloud hung about each of them. Ulquiorra laid unbearably still within the first Espada's room. His life hung in the balance.

Grimmjaw grew pale his sapphire eyes wide in disbelief when he saw the fourth Espada. "Who did this?" he demanded.

Stark did not answer him. If he told them who did it, chaos might unfold Espada's vs. the three Shikigami a battle that wouldn't end well for them. Aizen-Sama had given them power he surly could take it all away if he choose. It was best to let things be the way they were.

However, someone had figured it out already.

Golden eyes watched the fourth Espada with pity. "Aizen-Sama did this."

The room became if possible even quieter. All but one of the ten Espada were gathered together in the one bedroom. They looked at the Eighth Espada in disbelief.

"The wound is from a shikigami sword. It pierced Ulquiorra all the way through. Ichimaru's sword isn't long enough to do that. Nor does he have the strength to release his sword. Tousen does not leave his quarters except for meetings. No one has any reason to go to him nor does he have any reason to come to us. All that leaves is Aizen-Sama,"

"Well if it was Aizen-Sama then he must have had a reason," said the older looking Espada. "Ulquiorra must have done something to have disserved death,"

Stark stood up slowly. "Ulquiorra's only crime was to be created without emotions. That seems like a good thing on paper. Fearless of all things. You don't know pain, death, fear, sadness, the perfect machine." Stark looked back at the fourth. "To be born a blank pallet only means when the colors of emotion finally hit you, you become useless. Ulquiorra was surrounded by us who have emotions like rage, and anger, smugness, pity, fear. He silently picked up those emotions trying to figure them out on his own. So when he found someone who caught his interest he let emotions he was never born to handle take control."

The eseven other Espada's listened to every word with great interest.

"Our foolish Ulquiorra mixed pity with an emotion none of us really know all that well. An emotion that we, as Espadas great weapons for Aizen-Sama's war, should never feel."

Grimmjaw snorted in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He felt the forbidden emotion with an even more forbidden person," said Szayel, bitterness clear in his voice.

"Well it's a good thing I took care of that fox bastard then," snarled Grimmjaw.

"What did you say?" asked Stark his eyes not leaving Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra smiled wickedly "Are you stupid?" he laughed "Aizen-Sama will skin you alive if you touched a hair on Ichimaru's head,"

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine,"

"You really are stupid!" laughed the fifth Espada his grin widening. "There are things you just don't do! You don't mess with WonderWice ever! You don't talk back to Aizen! You especially don't talk back to Aizen when Tousen is there! And you never ever fuck around with things that belong to Aizen. And you never ever, ever mess with Ichimaru!" Nnoitra was brimming with glee. When Aizen finds out what you did to Ichimaru he's going to kill you. And it wont be just a simple stab wound like Ulquiorra has. He'll fuck you up worse then whatever you did do Ichimaru.

Grimmjaw paled quite a bit. "Well, why should he care, I thought he hated that fox, bastard anyway."

"Wither he hates him or not," said the ninth Espada in his squeaky voice. It changed suddenly to a deep, dark, vicious voice. "You don't mess with things that belong to Aizen-Sama."

Grimmjaw scoffed at them and left. He had a brave face but he had never been more terrified in his life. Hopefully those ass hole Espada's were just messing with him. Aizen will probably see it as a favor. No more of that useless guy wondering around the halls bugging everyone. Yes, he was sure that he had done the right thing.

XxX

Aizen for the first time in his whole life felt his heart stop.

The young boy he had know and trained and befriended and plotted against soul society with was now lying on the bed no more then a broken doll.

He was only at the doorway but when he saw the scarlet color on that silver head he fould that he couldn't take another step. He just starred, somehow the raggedy breathing was reassuring. At least he was alive.

"I did the best I could with him," said the third Espada, from behind him. "Healing isn't my specialty,"

Nor was it his. He knew many powerful kido. Kido that could cut you into so many ribbons no one would be able to tell who you were. But he didn't need Kido like that right now. He needed good healing kido, Gin's life was on the line.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room looking down at the broken body. Kneeling beside his broken subordinate "Gin," he said softly carefully he cupped the bruised face. Scarlet eyes peeked out at him.

Just like the old days back in Soul Society. The first time Gin had become dangerously sick. The heat had been too much for him that day and he had become feverish wavering on the edge of life or death. Gin's old friend Rangiku had helped him keep Gin's fever down. She had held onto Ichimaru's thin hand and sung soft songs to him. He had found himself a bit jealous of her. This girl was so precious to Gin.

Aizen smiled. How ridiculously jealous he had become. So once she had left he held onto Gin much like he was doing now and swore then that he could erase that silly red head from his heart in whatever way he could. Even if it meant forcing himself on Gin.

Aizen shook his head as he watched carefully as the pale green light coming from his hand slowly but surly fixed up the damage that had been done. He was certainly good at going about things in all the wrong ways. Forcing himself on Gin of course made him more distant. Only clinging to the thoughts of his dear friend. He recalled Gin telling Luppie stories of his red headed shikigami friend.

"Aizen," whispered a soft voice in his ear. "I don't like this place,"

Aizen smiled. "I know you don't. I apologize for bringing you here. But I couldn't have done it with out you," His other hand brushed away the stained silver locks from Gin's face.

The silver haired captain closed his eyes enjoying the touch. The way Aizen used to be when they first met.

"Stay here and sleep, Gin. I'll be back," Aizen slowly stood up and turned to face the blonde Espada, still standing at the doorway.

"Where is the one who did this?"

XxX

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes. Something had awoken him. Not the pain in his body or Aizen's terrifying Raitsu that had spread throughout the fortress. No it was something else.

"Soul Society is early," said Stark. He glanced at the other Espada still gathered in his room. "They couldn't have picked a worse time to attack us. When Los Noches is in its most chaotic state its ever been in,"

Szayel adjusted his glasses. "So what do we do?"

A/N ohm man you all thought I killed Ulquiorra. I would never do that. I love him sooo much. He reminds of a really emo L From Deathnote. Anyway I hope you like it's a bit longer then the other chapters, hope you don't mind. I know it seems a bit weird Aizen is all evil then he's all nice. I hope its not too random and confusing. It will all be explained in time, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Let me just take a moment to say how happy I am that you all seem to be liking this so far. Its crazy I write these at two in the mourning go to bed check my mail first thing to see if anyone has read it yet. Of course not yet then worry all day at work that his will be the chapter everyone will hate. Then I come home and read the happy reviews. It makes me so happy. So here we go again. I do hope you like it.

What happened to you, my friend?

Ten Captains. Nine Lieutenants. Three third seats. One fifth seat. One seventh seat. One Eighth seat. One Quincy. Two Humans. Eight Visords. Two Soul Society exiles and one shikigami substitute. All of them stood just a few miles from the great fortress. All of them stood with a common goal. To defeat Aizen and all who considered him an ally.

Though while many stood with resolve to kill former friends. To kill the Espada who on more then one occasion had attacked them. There were a few whose thoughts wavered.

Hinamori and Kira stood side by side. Their former captains were in there. Kira knew he could never kill his former captain, but he feared that Ichimaru wouldn't have a problem killing him.

Still he stood tall his knees shaking slightly. He was better off then Hinamori was though. The poor girl was still torn up over Aizen and still truly believed that he could be reasoned with.

There was another though. While she stood tall and brave next to her captain it was just a cover up. Her thoughts were on one person.

"Matsumoto," snapped her captain.

She jumped and looked down into the green eyes of the Tenth Division Captain.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Make sure you keep your self alive. I'm going to be watching Momo's back. I fear the worst for her."

"I understand, Captain,"

She turned her eyes back to the white castle.

Kira watched her carefully. Wondering what she would do if she found Captain Ichimaru. What would he do? He gripped his sword tightly. What would he do? Fall to his knees and ask why Captain Ichimaru didn't take him with? Attack his former Captain on the spot? What would he do?

XxX

Aizen stopped his pursuit of Grimmjaw. They were here already? There couldn't be a worse time for this to happen. Right now his army was in chaos. He turned a corner. They were all gathered in one room for some reason. All but Grimmjaw. He followed their spirit pressure.

Tousen suddenly appeared before him. "Aizen-Sama," he said in a voice barley above a whisper. "Are the Espada ready for battle?"

Aizen smiled. In fact he almost laughed. Damn Tousen hiding away day and night he was just as useless as anyone else around here. If only he kept his ears open he could gathered the armies together. Done at least something to buy time until he could get things together.

"Aizen-Sama?" asked Tousen again.

"No," he answered walking past the blind man. "The Espada's aren't ready in fact I killed one of them a day or two ago. If I see Grimmjaw, I'm going to kill him as well,"

"What?" Tousen asked following him. "Who did you kill?"

"Ulquiorra,"

Tousen's jaw dropped for a moment. "Why?"

"Why indeed,"

"Why are you going to kill Grimmjaw?"

"Cause he almost killed Gin,"

"Ichimaru is unable to fight?"

"Yes,"

"You mean to go to war against all the captains of Soul Society, with only eight Espada's and an unprepared Arcarnarr army?"

"That does seem to be the case,"

"Aizen-Sama that is madness."

Aizen suddenly stopped as Tousen once again stood in his way. "I will not fight in such a foolish battle."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Take the Espada and get out of here. Let us run to the human world for a while. We'll lie low. Perhaps come back another time. Replan our strategies about getting the King's Key. Fighting now we'll only get us all killed."

Tousen was right. Let the Arcarnarr here be killed while they escaped. Yes, that was the right thing to do. He hated the thought of running but the only other choice was death at the hands of Soul Society.

"Very well. You are right. But first there are things that must be done before we leave."

The two former captains made there way to the first Espada's room. He opened the door to see them all gathered in there. All looking solemn, some frightened. His eyes scanned them all resting upon a pale face. Ulquiorra. He was still alive. His Espada had become to human. Had gained to many weak emotions. They cared for one another and valued the lives of each other. That's not the way things used to be. No, he couldn't come back with these Espada. They were weak.

All of them were failed projects.

He looked at all of them his thoughts tumbling through his head. To live in the human world would demand a very high price. A certain circular orb that gave his Espada's the power they had. That would be the price he was sure of it. The shop owner would except no other price from the man who had ruined his life.

To run meant to live another day but never fight again. To fight meant death, or a lifetime of imprisonment.

"My Espada." he said to them all finally. "Soul Society marches on our doorstep. And look at us. Long days and weeks and months of planning lead us to this. Completely unprepared. If we were to fight them we would all die. So I stand before you right now and ask those of you who wish it to leave with me,"

The Espada were silent. None dared speak.

"We would go to the human world to hide until things calm down again. I know where we can get human forms to live in. And that's how we'll live our lives for a while. But if you wish to stay here and fight I will not stop you.

"You want us to run away?" snorted Nnoitra.

"I ask if you wish to escape death then you may come with me,"

The Espada exchanged wary glances.

"Lying here," said Stark staring at Aizen. "Is an Espada whom you trusted more then anyone else here. Yet he lies here with an almost fatal wound from your weapon. Now all of a sudden you want to save us all. Excuse us if we don't feel like joining you."

"Then do what you want, I care not what happens to any of you." He turned away from them leaving the room. He needed to get back to Gin. Before he left Los Noches forever he needed to do this one thing for Gin.

XxX

The first chance she had she broke away from the group. Rangiku ran through the halls of Aizen's fortress. "Gin where are you?" she whispered.

She had to find him before anyone else did. If anyone but her found him he would be killed. She couldn't allow anyone but her kill him, yet.

XxX

Gin was still asleep when Aizen returned. Still pale and bruised and broken. "How would you like to go back to a world of sunshine, Gin?" he asked quietly. He sat down on the bed still looking at the silver haired man. "I'm sure you'd love it. But I know you'd love something else even more," he shot a glance to the picture on the nightstand. A young strawberry blonde haired girl her arm around a young silver haired boy who also had an arm wrapped around her. "They'll never let you go back Gin. They will kill you without even hearing a defense from you. I'd much rather have you come with me. But I know you care very much for her." He smiled holding Gin's pale thin hand. "However I am a very selfish man, as you know Gin."

The Lord of Los Noches' eyes glanced at the door. Someone was approaching.

XxX

His spirit pressure! She could feel it. It was so weak though. Had someone gotten to him first? Imposable!

She quickly flew into the room. Breathing heavily her eyes scanned the room. Her heart stopped. In a flash she was at the side of the bed were her once dearest friend laid looking almost dead.

"Gin," she whispered brushing his blood tinged bangs away from his eyes. Oh she couldn't hate him when he was looking like this. "No fair," she whispered holding back her tears. "That's no fair, I want to yell at you and beat you up,"

Gin had always been pale and dangerously skinny. Now though he looked just moments from death. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days weeks maybe his skin was deathly pale especially compared to the blood that was splashed on his skin.

She held his bony hand not sure quite what to do. There was only one thing she could think of. She picked up his shattered body and hugged it tightly. Her body shook as silent tears fell down her face. Who had done this? Aizen? Who ever did she would make them pay.

"I smell flowers," said a weak voice in her ear.

She smiled as she held him tighter.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No Soul Society is here. We've come to defeat Aizen and the traitors and the Espada," she whispered it softly.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"I don't know," she could actually feel his heartbeat speed up. "I don't want too, but you betrayed all of Soul Society. You betrayed me! I thought we were friends! Why did you do it!? Why!?" she tried to keep her voice calm and level but it was slowly becoming hysterical.

"I'm sorry, Ran-Chan," Gin sighed. "If I had told ya what I was gonna to do would ya' have come with me?"

"No," she said definitely.

"That's why I didn't tell ya'. I know you would've tried to stop me. I bet ya could've too. But Aizen has always been my Captain. Ya always follow your Captain no matter what. I know if I had asked, Izuru would've come, I know it. And if Aizen had asked Hinamori-Kun she would've gone."

Rangiku frowned at what he said. "Your right, I suppose, but still..."

"So I guess ya better do what ya captain says, right Ran?"

Her hands shook as she pushed him away from her so she could look at his face. He was smiling as always his squinted eyes staring into her gray ones. "You want me to kill you?"

He nodded. "I'd rather it be you. Then anyone else. I feel that if ya' Captain found me he'd rip me into a million pieces."

She closed he eyes tightly letting more unwanted tears fall. "Don't ask me to do that! Its not fair of you to ask me to do that!"

"She is right, Gin," said a voice from the corner. "That is a bit unfair of you to ask such a thing."

"Aizen!" gasped Matsumoto standing up. She unsheathed her sword.

"Gin will not die today." said the dark eyed man walking up to them slowly. "He will be leaving with me. So you two may say your goodbyes. Do it quickly I don't have much time."

Her sword shook as she stepped in front of Gin facing Aizen. "I won't let you take him away again."

He looked at her unimpressed. "I will be taking Gin. He will be better off with me,"

She glared at him her sword pointed at him. She hated that deep down she knew he was right. Gin was safer with him at this moment. Soul Society would kill him no matter how hard Kira and herself tried to defend him, it would do no good.

"Its okay Ran," said Gin from behind her.

She glanced at him. "I can't leave you like that. I don't know what's been happening to you here but I can't allow it to go on any longer,"

Gin gave her a smile. "I'll be okay knowing that there is still someone out there who is still worrying about me."

Matsumoto put down her sword. "Two. Kira worries about you too,"

He opened his eyes slightly so he could see her clearly. "Tell him I hope he's doin okay and that I hope that he's not too mad at me,"

She nodded. "And what are you going to tell the other person who worries about you?"

Closing his eyes again he slowly stood up walking carefully over to Aizen. "Only one thing Ran." he turned back to her. 'I'm sorry I still can't tell ya where I'm goin'"

With that Aizen wrapped his arm around the thin Shikigami and they were gone.

Rangiku threw her sword to the ground. "Damn" she cried. "You always leave me behind. Why can't your last words ever be "Hey ya' wanna' come with this time?"

"Matsumoto!" said a blonde flying into the room. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Rangiku whipped away the remaining tears that stained her face. "Kira-Kun." she said calming her self down, she carefully repeated the words Gin had said to her. "Captain Ichimaru hopes that you are doing well and that your not mad at him for leaving you behind."

Kira looked at his feet. "You saw him?"

"Yes,"

"Did he look well?"

Matsumoto turned away from the young man. "No. No he didn't"

Kira kicked the night stand angrily. "Then why'd he go back with Aizen. We could've gotten him out of this trouble."

"Kira we couldn't do anything," she looked at the pictures that went flying when Kira had kicked the nightstand. "There was nothing we could've done."

Kira looked at the scattered pictures. All of them from days of Soul Society. Rangiku and Gin. Kira and Gin. The third division. Just random pictures from better days.

The blonde gathered up the pictures. Gin and him were alike. They would always be bound to their captain. Aizen would always control Gin as Gin would always contol Kira.

"What do we do Matsumoto?"

She sighed. "Gin has wondered away from home lots of times but he has always managed to find his way back time and time again. Until he comes back to us its up to us to make his case in Soul Society."

"But you said-"

"With time we might be able to sway the Captains of Soul Society."

The third division lieutenant held the pictures of the past in his hands. Things would go back to the way they used to be. He would walk behind his captain once more. He would drink with his Captain once more. He would watch his captain glare at his paper work until he took it away. He would run from Kenpachi with his captain because Ichimaru toed the line of the eleventh captains patience one time to many. He would get pushed into the twelfth division laboratory's again because Captain Ichimaru said that Captain Kurotsuchi gave him the heeby jeebies. Kira smiled. Things **_would_ **go back to the way they used to be.

XxX

"Ah, how come there's only a few Espada here?" growled the Eleventh Captain.

"Two. Five. Seven. Ten," sang the pink haired lieutenant counting the deceased numbers of the Espada.

"Seems they all got away," yawned the eighth Captain. "Aizen too,"

"We did stop their plans for the moment," said the kind fourth captain, Unohana. "When he decides to rise again we will stop him again. That's all there is to it." she smiled kindly at all of them.

"My my," said a man wearing a green and white hat. "this has been fun but I must be getting back to my shop. I am expecting customers today."

The red haired lieutenant, Renji, snorted. "You never have anyone in your crummy shop."

"Eh?" said the man. "I'm hurt!" he gave them a smile before turning around. "Bye bye everyone,"

Yellow eyes appeared before him. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"You might not like what I tell you," he said walking past her. "However it will end this war for good."

She did not follow him. 'Be careful Kisuke. He can't be trusted even in defeat."

The wooden sandals echoed through the white halls of the fallen fortress. He carefully stepped over the bodies of Arcarnarr. Through the white sand of this plain world. Through the gate he had created to get everyone threw. The shikigami would take a different door of course to get back to Soul Society. He walked threw the spacious canyon like basement up the later, to his shop. Placing the floor bored back into its correct spot he turned around.

"Good afternoon Urahara Kisuke."

Adjusting his hat carefully he looked into the eyes of the man who had framed him and gotten him exiled from Soul Society.

Three traitor Shikigami and five Espada's stood in his shop.

His gray eyes scanned them all resting on the dark brown of a man he despised more then anything in this world.

Clearing his throat he said as cheerfully as he could. "Welcome! What can I-"

"I don't actually have time to play games Urahara. You know what were here for don't you?"

"Of course," the shop keepers eyes narrowed. "You know the price?"

"I was hopping that could be negotiated."

"Say that again and I'll have Soul Society come here immediately."

The dark haired man glanced to his right. The silver haired man was in bad shape. As was a dark haired one in back.

"Very well,"

Aizen held out a circular orb. A power which almost caused the very end of this small pathetic town. Almost. Someday he would get it back. Make better Espada. But until that day came he had to wait. Glancing to his right again his eyes caught a gleam of scarlet also taking a glance at him.

He would use his time here wisely.

With that he handed over the most powerful weapon this pathetic world had ever seen.

A/N whew. Its not over yet. No worries lots of story left to tell. Hope no one was too out of character I do my best. Any way PLEASE tell me what you think so far. I have put this is a Gin/Ran fic but I can't truly say that's what's going to happen. We'll find out wont we? Also sorry about killing the three Espada. I killed the ones I didn't like very much. Two, Five and Seven and Ten. I'm sorry. I didn't want to write about them anymore. And I couldn't just make them disappear. Anyway please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics are flashbacks or thoughts. Just so ya know.

I do not own Bleach sadly.

I Can Follow You No More

Staying in the town was a foolish idea but they did it anyway. There they could keep an eye out on their enemies. Aizen was sure that the shop owner, Kisuke had the orange haired girl destroy the orb of great power.

They lived in a home beside a river near the edge of town. Away from that ridiculous substitute shikigami and all his little friends. Hopefully far enough no one would sense their spirit pressure.

They had been given fake human bodies by Urahara, to hide in, where they would live out the remainder of there days keeping out of trouble, and all that.

Aizen laughed at the thought. He would regain his former power as soon as he had a chance. Although he wouldn't begin trying until certain things were corrected.

Always spending his days on the porch outside, sat his silver haired companion. Gin's body was slowly recovering. Unfortunately, Aizen had never been able to track down Grimmjaw since they had left Los Noches, he didn't know where the blue haired Espada had gone and he also didn't particularly care. While his body was slowly repairing his heart was taking even longer.

"Gin, how are you feeling today?" asked Aizen as he did everyday.

"I'm alright. I think I'll just sit out here today," was always his reply.

Aizen frowned. He refused to spend the rest of their days like this. Everyday he would walk out and hope that the answer would be different. That all the pain form being in Los Noches had disappeared. That they could go back to the way things had once been. That, was a futile thought. He had inflicted too much damage on the silver haired man for things to be forgotten overnight.

"Ah!" said Gin suddenly. A pale blue butterfly landed gracefully on his bony finger. Aizen watched mesmerized by the small insect as it carefully crawled up the thin hand. Slowly and carefully he brought the winged creature closer to his face. Opening his eyes slightly to see the fluttering creature a bit better. It was such a beautiful moment in Aizen's eyes nothing should ruin this moment of serenity.

"Grahhhhh!" said a blonde boy, pouncing Gin for the butterfly.

" WonderWice," snapped Aizen furiously grabbing the young boy by his hair pulling him off the silver haired man.

Gin carefully sat up watching the butterfly quickly fly away. A sad frown appearing on the pale face.

"My apologies Aizen-Sama," said Tousen appearing at the former Lord's side. "I told him to attack those kinds of creatures."

"Why would you do that?" asked Aizen releasing the boy.

"Because Hell butterflies have been seen around here."

Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously at silver hair. The calm that had once been quickly disappeared replaced by angry raitsu coming from both men.

Squinted eyes turned to his narrowed ones, daring him to say it was his fault. Daring him to say what he was thinking, knowing it would be a regrettable thing to do.

"Gin," he began.

Quickly standing up wrapping the blanket around his thin shoulders he glared back at Aizen. "What are ya exactly about to blame me for?"

Gin was giving him a chance not to say it. It would be best for the both of them if he didn't say another word. Aizen took a deep breath knowing he would regret saying these words later. "Have you been making contact with the hell butterflies that have been flying around here"

No fake smile even dared to grace the former third division Captain's lips. His scarlet eyes peeking out from his eyes lids once more glared into Aizen's dark ones. "You've known me since I was just a kid. Have I ever givin' ya a reason not to trust me?"

Aizen said nothing regretting the question he asked as he knew he would. Making peace with Gin was getting harder and harder as each day passed and the hate and mistrust were building around each other. He always managed to say and do the wrong things. He had always done that with Gin. It hadn't ever been this hard to win Momo over. Of course the dumb girl worshipped him from the day she had seen him, but still.

"All I have to gain from Soul Society is a prison cell and a death sentence. Yet ya still assume its me," Gin turned his back to the man, his shoulders shaking slightly. "what have I ever done to make ya' distrust me so?"

Aizen had no answer to that. "Nothing Gin. I apologize for accusing you," He truly meant it too. But it was too late. The damage had been done and he had made the gap between him and Gin even wider.

The thought that maybe Tousen had made up the Hell Butterflies had come to mind. To make him suspicious of Gin? All it once realization came to him. Breathing a sigh of relief that he had caught on before this had become serious.

"I am sorry Gin," he apologized again. "I know you haven't been making contact with Hell Butterflies. For there haven't been any. Right Tousen?" his dark eyes turned to the man standing by his side.

Tousen stood silent. No answer or reply came from him.

Gin turned back to look at them both. Curiosity etched into his face. Tousen was never in trouble with Aizen.

"Is it because I failed at defeating Soul Society that you felt a need to betray me almost immediately? Did you think you could use the same tricks I used in Soul Society against me. Distract me with Gin so you could betray us while my attention was focused else where."

"Aizen," said the blind man. "I realized back in Los Noches that you had lost your way when you almost cut down Ulquiorra. You have lost sight of our true objectives. You let us loose the war all because of your desire for one foolish, useless man who has done us no good since they day you picked him off the dirty stre-"

With a gasp Tousen's words were cut short. "You have been my side for a long time. If you remember, I told you once when I first found him that you were never again to speak ill of him. I would not tolerate it." Aizen twisted his sword deeper into the man. "How unfortunate that you forgot my warning."

Gin was no longer watching the scene. He was glad that Tousen was gone. He had never really liked the man and clearly Tousen had never liked him back. They would both be happier now that they never had to see each other again.

In fact Gin remembered the first time he had met the blind man.

_Gin at the time had been very young, just a boy. It just so happened that at the time he was covered in blood and holding a blood stained sword. The events that had led up to that scene were a bit hazy but he did know that he needed to get back to the fiery girl waiting for him back at their small home or he'd here an earful about always wondering off and never telling her. _

_The young shikigami that had found him had been Aizen himself. He was able to get Gin away from the scene of his crime. He had brought the blood covered young boy to Tousen._

"_This is Gin Ichimaru, Tousen. He will be help us in our plans, and prove to be a valuable ally in the many years to come."_

_The young silver haired boy looked up at the figure that was Tousen. He gave the man a big smile. "Hiya!" _

_His smile slipped just a bit. This man would not look at him. Oh that's right Aizen had mentioned something about his eyes. _

"_I do not like him," said Tousen. "I think it would be best to put him back where you found him and then dispose of him, before he causes us trouble."_

_Gin didn't even see Aizen move all he knew was that if Tousen even flinched he would be decapitated. Aizen was so fast!_

"_Never," said the lieutenant of the fifth division. "Never speak ill of him again. This is your only warning. Do we understand one another?"_

"_Yes, Aizen-Sama. My apologies." _

_Gin watched the scene a little shocked. Not at the fact that his new friend almost killed a man right in front of his eyes but that there was someone in this world who didn't like him. Everyone he ever met liked him. How absurd. Wait till Ran-Chan heard about this._

"_Now Gin," said Gin's new friend, patting his head. "its very important that you don't tell anyone about me right now."_

"_A secret?" asked Gin a little put out. _

"_Yes. I'll come for you when I need you but you must never come find me."_

_ "Okay," said the thin boy a little sadly. Now he had no excuse for Ran-Chan, oh boy, was she going to be mad at him. He was late for diner again. _

"_And then one day, very soon, you'll get to come and live with me. You'll be part of the fifth division. I'll get you into the academy and life will be very good for you."_

"_And Ran too!!" ran had to come to his very bestest friend had to come too._

"_Yes your little friend too," said Aizen a bit half heartedly. "Now come Gin. I'll get you cleaned up before sending you home. Your little friend will be upset if you come back covered in blood." Aizen took the small boys hand and led him away. _

_Gin looked back at the Gin-hater. Perhaps one day we can be friends. _

The silver haired man frowned. They had never been close. Never been friends. Tousen never even pretended when they were all captains in Soul Society. In fact, he was almost sure that Tousen had helped spread the hate that many people had for him.

Aizen sheathed his sword as Tousen's body hit the floor a red pool staining the wooden deck.

"That's a bad habit you have Aizen-Sama," said Starks voice from behind him.

Aizen smiled at the statement. "My hand just seems to slip when I hear things that displease me."

Stark chuckled at his lords comment. "I take this means were leaving."

Aizen nodded. "If Tousen has been taking contact with Soul Society we need to leave immediately."

"I'll inform everyone,"

"Also if you're feeling up to it remove this one from existence as well,"

The First Espada's eyes shifted to the blonde Espada starring at his dead master. His lip quivering at the sight of the blood.

Stark yawned. "I'm actually not up to it. But I'll find someone who is,"

The silver haired man felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Come Gin, we must go,"

"Go where?"

"I'll find us a place. Don't worry we'll be safe,"

Gin stood up. No more running away. He was done. "I don't want to follow you anymore."

Aizen stiffened. "Gin," thousands of things to say flooded through his mind. Not one of them seemed right. Not one of them seemed to be enough. But one had to be said. If only to keep Gin here for a few more minutes.

Gin looked up at Aizen. "I'm sorry."

"Where are you going to go Gin?" asked Aizen. Was his voice shaking? Was he sad? Angry? Shocked? He didn't know how to feel or what he was feeling. Just that his heart was in so much pain right now.

"I'll go back to Soul Society."

Aizen's grip tightened on Gin's shoulder. "They'll kill you Gin. I wont be there to protect you as I've always have."

"So no difference then,"

Aizen quickly removed his hand. The words were painfully true. Yes, lately he had been doing the hurting. Not protecting the one person who had always been dear to him. Even back when Gin was still so young he had been much more company then Tousen had ever been. He didn't seem to have an off switch. He'd talk and talk and talk. He was just as happy to have Aizen for company as Aizen was to have him. And while Aizen didn't tell Gin of his plans about Soul Society, Gin still had the feeling that he was up to no good, and that never seemed to bother him. He would just nod knowingly and give him an evil smile.

How dear Gin was to him. And how could he have pushed him away. Gin had always followed him. "I'll follow ya' to hell and back," Gin had said on more then one occasion. They had done just that. Gone to hell and come back. Gin hadn't promised anything more after that.

"If that is your choice then so be it," Aizen turned away from his silver haired man. "I wish you the best,"

"Wait!" cried a pink haired Espada. "You can't leave!"

The bi-speckled Espada ran toward the thin man.

Aizen stood his back turned. _Please let the Espada talk him out of it_

"They'll kill you!" Szayel said grabbing the mans arm.

The familiar smile quickly appeared. "Since when were ya' so worried bout me?"

Golden eyes looked away. "Its not like that." muttered the Espada. "But Ulquiorra would be upset."

"Ulquiorra-Kun?"

"I hope that you would allow me to accompany you, when you leave Ichimaru-Sama." Ulquiorra stood in the doorway. He looked different without the mask on the side of his head. That was an interesting but convenient effect. The bodies that the shop owner gave them kept the masks hidden so that they could be seen in the human world. (Except for Szayel's whose mask was his glasses). The markings that the Espada had on there faces still remained. Ulquiorra looked unbelievably sad all of the time.

His squinted eyes opened just a bit. "Sorry Ulquiorra-Kun. I may have a small chance of just havin' a prison cell in Soul Society. I've seen what they do to those who are different. Ya' better off here,"

Ulquiorra looked away. "I understand Ichimaru-Sama,"

Szayel looked at the green eyed Espada sadly. "Aizen-Sama aren't you-"

"Gin can do whatever he wants. As for us we must move on," said Aizen heading back inside.

XxX

Aizen watched with a heavy heart as Gin donned his Captain's outfit once more. The outfit that Aizen had told Gin to destroy. He should've known that he wouldn't have done it. He had loved being a captain, loved his squad. Loved it all. But he had thrown it all away because he had asked him too. Aizen couldn't have asked for a more loyal servant. If Gin did go back the best he could ever hope for was a prison cell. He would never be a captain again.

The silver haired man turned around in the mirror. "Its gotten a bit baggy," His thin hands were completely engulfed in the sleeves.

"That's cause you don't eat you stupid idiot!" snapped the eighth Espada glaring at the outfit.

Gin smiled at the pink haired Espada.

"Are ya' gonna miss me?" he asked.

"No, I won't. Your obnoxious and annoying I'll be relived when your gone."

"I see," Gin patted the pink hair. "Well I'll miss ya pinky. Take good care of Aizen for me okay?"

Golden eyes closed in frustration. "Your so dumb! We're of course going to miss your obnoxious self. Who else is going to annoy us night and day and smile all the time no matter what is going on!"

Gin gave the Espada a wave as he left the room, the eighth still ranting. However he ran into one more before he left. Emerald eyes looked sadly into his squinted ones. "Be careful Ichimaru-Sama,"

"You take care Ulquiorra-Kun," said Gin walking past him.

The green eyes could not bare to watch him walk out the door. It would be too sad. Golden orbs locked onto his emerald ones.

"This house is too dark now. The sunshine is gone," said Szayel sadly.

"It's a good thing we wont be here for much longer then," said the ninth Espada. He had taken the form of the former lieutenant of division thirteen.

"We'll just get a house with lots of windows then," said Aizen walking past them all.

The eighth Espada shook his head. "That wont help at all,"

With that the silver haired Shikigami left the small home and the world of humans. He was a little put out that Aizen never said goodbye.

He was nervous. What should he say when he got to Soul Society? Who should he talk to when he got there? Would he even be given a prison cell or would they kill him on the spot?

"I guess I'll just play it by ear," taking a deep breath. For the first time in a very long time he was truly alone. Aizen was not watching him anymore. He was no longer a puppet to anyone's plan. He was him the master of his own destiny however long it lasted. It was a good feeling but also terribly sad as well.

XxX

"Is there anyway Captain?"

Green eyes analyzed her carefully. "Matsumoto, you realize this doesn't sound very convincing coming from you and Kira,"

"I know that, sir," said the strawberry blonde lieutenant.

"Sir," said the blonde. "Is there anything you can do for my captain,"

The young, white haired, tenth captain sighed. "I don't know," he turned away from them. "I need time to think."

"Of course Sir," said Rangiku. "Time is something you have. Its not like he's just going to show up on our doorstep,"

Kira looked at the girl kneeling beside him. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

Her gray eyes looked him over. "There's no need to thank me. I want Gin back too,"

The comment got her a frown from her captain. He positively hated the smiling former captain. For many things. The list was quite long. However, after her explanation of what happened in Aizen's fortress and what Gin situation was, he had been shocked. Even a bit sympathetic towards Gin. After all Gin was suffering just like Momo was. All Matsumoto had to do was compare the two. That had won the tenth captain over.

"If Momo had been in Gin's position, I don't see the result being any different." was what his lieutenant had said.

She was right. He would do his best to help the silver haired man.

He knew just by looking at Momo and Kira that a lieutenant's loyalty was unbearably strong and that most would follow them to whatever end. Of course there would always be some odd balls like Renji that were a bit indifferent in what their captains did.

Also according to Matsumoto, Gin had known the traitor Aizen since he was a kid. That had to be some unwavering loyalty. When Aizen says jump Gin asks how high? When Aizen says lets betray Soul Society Gin asks when?

"I'll see what can do," he muttered.

XxX

Aizen sat alone in their new home. Gin was gone it was just him and the Espadas.

"Ulquiorra," he said to the darkness.

"Yes Aizen-Sama," said the fourth appearing at his side.

"I have something I need you to do," He sat in his chair his head leaning on his hand. The other armrest was empty. A place where Gin sometimes sat. To talk or just be there. And he had driven him away. "I believe you'll enjoy the mission very much,"

Green eyes curiously looked up at their master.

A/N Here I hope you liked it. I'm getting worried cause no one has reviewed in a while. . Here's hopping this is another good chapter that all will enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah…I still don't own Bleach.

Flying Into A Cage

The ten captains stood. The first division Captain Yamamoto, stood at the front of the room. Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Hutsugaya, and Kurotsuchi, stood to the right. Komamura, Zaraki, and Ukitake stood to his left. The three missing captains' places were filled in by the lieutenants. Kira, Momo, and Hisagi were in the empty places. Each on one knee looking a bit nervous.

It was odd that they were all assembled here so suddenly. The other lieutenants were there too. Kneeling behind their captains. Curious glances were shot at the general captain.

The elderly man cleared his throat. "I have gathered you all here because I have some grave news. While he became our enemy he was still at one point, one of us."

The three captain less lieutenants looked fearfully at the powerful old man. What had happened? What had happened to one of their captains?

"Our former ninth division captain Kaname Tousen, has been found dead."

There was a terribly painful silence. Hisagi's head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking. Komamura held a clawed glove to his eyes. His once dear friend, was dead.

"What was the cause of death?" asked the fourth division captain, Unohana.

"It appears to be a stab wound from a shikigami sword," said the elderly man. "You can take a look at the body if you wish, after the meeting,"

The dark haired woman nodded sadly.

The youngest captain cleared his throat. "Speaking of former captains, I'd like to bring up one."

All eyes turned towards him. "I would hate to see a former ally suffer the same fate as Tousen has. So I'd like-"

His words were cut short as the doors to the room slowly opened up.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence as a thin figure walked into the chamber.

"Oh!" said the voice. "Looks like I'm late. Just like always. Good thing Aizen ain't here anymore to scold me,"

He slowly made his way towards his place.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything. A defective captain wanted for treason had just walked right into a captain's meeting.

The tenth lieutenants' mouth was open. Joy and horror raced through her. That idiot! What was he thinking?

Toshiro got over his shock and began to silently rage. He was just about to defend the fox bastard and look what he had to go and do.

"How ya' feelin' Ukitake?" asked Gin walking past the thirteenth captain.

"Oh!" said the pale man in surprise. "Not to bad actually. If you don't mind me saying though, you don't look so good your self though,"

Gin nodded. "Yeah. I've been better."

"Ichimaru," said the deep voice of Kenpachi.

Gin paused for a moment glancing over at the powerful eleventh captain.

"You wanna go for a drink later?"

Gin smiled at the man and nodded.

Oh boy, was he confused. Why had he not been captured yet? Why were the captains talking casually to him? He continued to make his way to his spot, right next to the first division general. His footsteps seemed so loud in the silence. He walked past the lieutenant of squad five, who glared daggers at him. He knew what her thoughts were. How come he was standing here when Aizen was not?

He stopped before his place looking down at his blonde lieutenant. The young man was looking back up at him with a look of pure joy.

"Captain Ichimaru," he whispered.

Patting the blonde lightly on the head. "Izuru. Your in my spot."

The blonde smiled happily back at him. "You came back," Izuru could barley contain his excitement. He reached for the white captains coat. It was real! Captain Ichimaru was here! He felt bad for Hisagi and Momo who looked crestfallen and sad but his captain was here. Right now. This was real!

Unfortunately for them, someone had come to their senses.

"What are you idiots doing!" snarled Soi Fon. "He is a traitor of Soul Society! Capture him!"

No one moved at her command. They all stared at the blonde and the silver haired man. Even the cold hearted Soi Fon felt a little moved by the twos reunion. She knew how painful it was to be separated from your commander. And how wonderful it was to see them again, if only for brief moments.

The second division captain glanced at the old man. "Sir?" Laws were still laws. And Gin Ichimaru was a criminal. Touching reunion or not things had to be dealt with. Surly someone was with her on this. Glancing behind her, surely Byakuya Kuchiki the law abiding captain would be with her on this. However upon inspection, he was not even looking at the two reunited shikigami. He was staring at the ceiling glaring at something. Useless fools! "Sir?" asked Soi Fon again, a bit louder this time.

The first captain had his eyes closed. He sighed and said in a quite voice, "Capture him. Kill him if he resists,"

All hell had broken loose. Swords had been drawn from every direction. Kira quick as lightening had pulled Gin behind him. He gripped his sword. Now that his captain was back he couldn't be separated from him again. He couldn't bare not having the silver haired man there.

However Captains were much faster then he was. Soi Fon jumped at the third lieutenant no mercy in her eyes for those who got in the way.

"Hold on now," said the captain of squad thirteen holding onto Hisagi's shoulder who was also attempting to enter the fray. "Lets not be hasty,"

Matsumoto's eyes widened in horror. This was not how it was supposed to be. Swords were drawn by both captain and lieutenant. Who was defending the laws of Soul Society? Who was defending Gin? Who was just trying to keep order? With all this chaos Gin would be killed and she could not and would not watch Gin be killed in front of her. Standing up she too pulled out her sword.

"Hold on," said her captain. "I'll handle this."

Quickly releasing his swords power he froze the ground and everyone's feet to it.

"What is the meaning of this Toshiro?" snapped Soi Fon. She stood frozen on the spot her sword against Kira's shaking one.

"Look at us right now." his green eyes scanned them all. "Fighting each other like children. Where is the order? Capture him does not mean jump up and attack, Captain Soi Fon."

She glared at him venomously.

"Kira. Renji. Take Ichimaru to a holding cell. I trust you wont be going anywhere, Ichimaru,"

"Of course not," said the former captain still smiling.

"You better have a good explanation," said the twelfth captain glancing at his frozen feet.

The small captain snorted. "Of course."

Kira gripped his captain's arm tightly. Toshiro had said that he would take care of it. That he would get Gin out of the death sentence that seemed so loom over him.

"Lets go Ichimaru," said Renji grabbing Gin's other arm.

"Its not fair!" screamed a shrill voice. "Its not fair!" It was Hinamori screaming at the top of her lungs. "This is all his fault!! Where is Aizen! What did you do to my captain? What did you do!?"

"Hinamori," said Matsumoto grabbing the hysterical girl. "Come on," she took the poor girl away from the captains meeting. "Calm down," quickly glancing back at her captain. He gave her a reassuring nod as the doors to the chamber closed behind her.

Toshiro clenched his fists at Hinamori's hysterical screams, that were slowly fading away. Damn Aizen. This was all his fault. So many peoples lives were torn apart because of him. Many in this very room suffered because of him.

"So," said the eighth captain lifting up his hat a bit. "the prodigy Captain wants to stick up for Gin Ichimaru. A man that you have never thought well of. Tell us what you know."

"Your reasoning had better be good boy." said Soi Fon.

Yamamoto opened his eyes. "Speak," he said.

The white haired boy took a deep breath. "I have never been a lieutenant. I don't know the feelings of following a captain. The loyalty that is there. But I do have a lieutenant. I know her loyalty is unwavering, and though she may be a bit of a slob at times and lazy and always drinking I know that she would follow me no matter where I lead us. That's a wonderful thing but unbelievably dangerous.

Hinamori is a perfect example of the unwavering loyalty a lieutenant has for their captain. Aizen stabbed her point blank, betrayed all of Soul Society, and still she believes that he can be saved." Toshiro could no longer hear her shrill cries for her captain.

"Now I'll admit that I haven't been a captain nearly as long as any of you but for those of you that have been here a while does anyone remember when Gin and Aizen met?"

The few captains that had been there long enough frowned in thought.

"I believe," said the other white haired captain, "that Gin had been no more then a child when I first met him with Aizen."

"Oh yeah," said the eighth. "Just a little guy he was. The first time we met he we were introduced he looked at me and told me that I smelled like booze," the man laughed at the memory. His old friend Ukitake shook his head at the story, while the lieutenant of squad eight, Nano adjusted her glasses giving her captain an anything but happy look.

"If only a few years with Aizen did that to Hinamori, then Gin…" Soi Fon trailed off.

Unohana smiled at the small captain. "So your saying Gin's actions should be ignored and all is forgiven?"

"Not at all," the tenth crossed his arms. "I just think execution is a bit much. We'll interrogate him and judge him for his punishments just keeping in mind that Gin's actions were all because he was a loyal lieutenant till the end. If Aizen is ever captured perhaps he also can justify Gin's actions and maybe our former Captain wont have to spend the rest of his days in a prison cell"

"Very well," said the first captain. "As of right now any severe punishment will be put on hold."

Soi Fon frowned. Breaking the rules and laws of soul society to follow your captain. That was reasonable in her eyes. Hell, almost every lieutenant here would do it. If on that one fateful day her beautiful violet haired captain had asked Soi Fon to help save Urahara Kisuke, she would've done it with out a moments hesitation. Yes, she could understand Ichimaru's position quite well.

XxX

Matsumoto had left Hinamori in her room. She had cried her self into a fretful sleep. Poor girl.

The tenth lieutenant was now heading into the prison cells. She was going to lecture that silver haired idiot.

What was he thinking?

She saw Renji coming towards her. "Hey," he said.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I honestly can't see Ichimaru doing well in a cell," he admitted glancing back.

She nodded. "Well since he's in your squads care make sure he eats all his meals. He's way to skinny. And have fourth squad look him over. He looked just awful when I saw him last. Oh, and make sure to give him an extra blanket he gets cold easily, and the nights have been rather chilly. And-"

"He'll be fine," Renji said. He looked at her curiously. "Are you happy he's back?"

She looked away. "It makes me nervous. I worry about what's going to happen to him here. But," she looked back at the red haired man. "yes. I am happy that he's here. Away from that terrible man."

The sixth lieutenant nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's treated right,"

"Thank you Renji." The strawberry blonde continued to make her way to the prison cell that held her dear friend.

Kira stood leaning against the bars his hand gripping the handle of his sword. He looked up at Matsumoto understanding quickly dawning. "I'll be back, captain."

He quickly left, leaving the two alone.

The silver haired man sat his back against the wall his knees up his chin his arms wrapped around his legs. As she had guessed a cell was no place for Gin.

"Gin," she said walking up to the bars. "You're an idiot."

His smile returned at her words. "I missed ya too,"

"Why did you just walk in to a captain's meeting? Where was the thought process behind that"

"There wasn't any," Gin opened his eyes just a bit. "I thought it went well though. I thought I was gonna get killed as soon as I stepped in,"

"That was only because no one could believe you were dumb enough to walk right in to soul society,"

"So," his eyes closed. His smile disappeared. "What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know," she said. "My captain is working on it,"

Gin frowned. That didn't seem very likely.

"You're going to be interrogated soon. Answer honestly and for the love of God try not to be a smart ass or unbearably sarcastic,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"If you can sway Soul Society, you won't be executed. You'll live in this cell." she looked around the sad room. Gin would not live long locked up in a place like this. "I'm sorry Gin,"

"Its no ones fault, but my own," he said to his knees.

"No," she said sternly. "This is all Aizen's fault!" she gripped the cell bars tightly. "Aizen is to blame for everything. He is why Urahara was banished from Soul Society, he is why I always worried about you when we were young, he's the reason why Hinamori is crying still in her sleep, he's why Hisagi and Kira suffered so much when you left! Aizen is to blame for everything! He's the reason why everyone suffers! You sitting here in this damn cell, is all his fault! When I saw you during the war, that was his fault that you were like that," tears poured from her eyes. They fell and fell. "He's the reason why you might be killed in a few days," she cried.

"Maybe an orange haired shikigami will come and save me moments before my demise,"

"Why would Ichigo come and save you?" she asked resting her head against the bars.

"I wasn't talking about Ichigo," he laughed. "I know another orange haired shikigami. Won't she come save me?"

Matsumoto smiled at him shaking her head. "Gin. If you do get sentenced to death, I'll hold on to you so tightly and we'll go together. You don't get to leave me behind again."

He looked up at her shocked. "Ya don't have to do that. I was jus' kiddin'"

"No. You don't get to leave me behind anymore. No matter where it is I'm going with,"

Gin smiled at her sadly. "Thank you Rangiku,"

XxX

"How long have you known Aizen Sousuke?" asked the first captain.

"Well, I don't really know. I met him when I was just a kid, ya see. We've been friends eva since,"

He was sitting in a chair all the captains sitting at a table in front of him. Some captains looked unbelievably bored like Kenpachi and Byakuya both clearly looked as if they had better things to do. Some intrigued like Ukitake who actually looked a bit excited to hear what was about to be said. Unohana gave the former third division captain a warm smile.

The deal was that Yamamoto would ask the questions. Gin would answer. Then any captain could ask follow up questions. Gin would then have to answer them. Of course Gin had done this before when he was a captain. Yamamoto usually just stopped asking questions and the others would ask whatever they wanted. He sighed. Boring.

"How did you meet Aizen?" asked Ukitake. "I'm trying to pinpoint a time when I first saw you,"

"You don't have to give a reasoning to your questions," snarled the seconded captain.

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember the details. I know that I had gotten my self inta some trouble and Aizen was kind enough to get me out of it,"

"How long had Aizen Sousuke planned to betray Soul Society," asked the elderly man.

"Oh. He was plannen' for a long time. He and Tousen were planning it together long before they met me. I was told of it once I became the lieutenant of the fifth squad."

There were some angry whispers at that.

"And you choose not to tell anyone about this because?" asked the twelfth Captain.

"Well I owed Aizen for everything I had. I guess I had always known he was up to something. So when he told me, it didn't seem so crazy. I knew of course that it was bad but Aizen said we were going to do it so that's what we were going to do. I just did whatever Aizen told me to,"

There was silence. It was as Toshiro had said. Gin had been at Aizen's side too long.

Gin looked up waiting for the next question.

"So when Aizen said," said Soi Fon quietly. "lets betray Soul Society, there was no objection from you?"

"No."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause it was Aizen who said it. So I obeyed. If it had been anyone else I would never have done it. But it was because Aizen said it that I did it. He was my captain after all."

Soi Fon nodded. She couldn't condemn Gin now that she heard it out of his own mouth. You always follow your Captain. Hell, even now she still let Yoruichi-Sama boss her around and she gladly obeyed the orders given.

The room was silent.

"Gin Ichimaru," said the fourth Captain. "Do you think that if Aizen Sousuke had asked Hinamori Momo, to come with, to help betray Soul Society, would she have done so?"

"Yes,"

"And Izuru Kira?"

"Yes," he hesitantly continued. "All lieutenants would follow their captains to whatever end. When the royoka came to save Rukia Kuchiki from her execution. When the captain's were split mistrust building around each other."

"Just you," muttered the tenth captain.

"And Kenpachi!" hissed Gin back to him. "Did the lieutenants not prove their loyalty to their specific captain. Rangiku went with Hutsugaya to central forty-six to stop the execution. Nano sided with her captain to stop the execution personally. Kira still sided with me even when all of Soul Society believed me to have killed Aizen. Yachiru is on her captain's side no matter what crazy things he does. Nemu is practically beaten by her captain yet she stays. And I believe Hinamori is the best example of all. Even now, she still wishes for Aizen to show up again as if nothin' has happened and all would be right again," Gin bowed his head. Even now he couldn't bare any ill will towards his former captain and lord.

Unohana smiled sadly. Aizen had taken a toll on many lives. It was amazing how one man could inflict so much damage physically and mentally to so many.

"Ichimaru," said the head captain finally. "Do you know who killed Kaname Tousen?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"Aizen did,"

"Why?" demanded the seventh captain.

Gin looked away. Deciding not to go with the real answer. "Aizen believed that Tousen was sending messages to Soul Society." Leaving out the part that he had really been killed because Tousen had insulted him was for the best.

The first captain nodded. They had been getting mysterious butterflies. They had been hints of where to Aizen might be. That was how they had found the body of Kaname Tousen.

"Do you know where Aizen Sousuke is now?" asked Yamamoto.

"No," said Gin. "I don't know where he went,"

"Why did you leave Aizen's side?" asked the twelfth Captain Mayuri. "For someone who has been so loyal after all this time why the sudden change in heart? What made you change your mind?" Orange eyes watched carefully as the former third squad captain shifted uncomfortably at the question.

The captains waited for an answer.

Unohana suddenly remembered the sick young lieutenant who had appeared in her hospital rooms. The suspicious marks upon his skin the limp in his walk. She remembered that poor young silver haired boy just giving her a smile when she had asked what happened to him. How had he gotten those marks? Just a smile. Deep down she knew. But she didn't want to believe that the kind fifth captain would do that. So she pretended not to know, to keep the peace. There was no need for a scandal in Soul Society.

But it was something that was happening, Had all that continued even after he had become a captain? Continued when they left? How terribly sad.

"Gin, you don't have to answer that," she said quickly.

Angry orange orbs turned to her. "What do you mean he doesn't have to answer that?"

The fourth captain said nothing to the scientist. "Head Captain Yamamoto, he doesn't have to answer that question."

"Do you have a good reason for this?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll tell you after the interrogation." she spoke quietly and quickly. Letting the elder man know that this couldn't be discussed any further.

"Very well," he cleared his throat. He had known the fourth captain a long time. If there was a reason it had to be a good one. Kurotsuchi slammed his fists on the table in outrage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't argue about things you nothing about," said the fourth captain coldly.

"Excuse me?" hissed the man.

"Silence!" ordered the first captain. "Gin Ichimaru. We will send someone to tell you of our decision once its made.

Gin nodded as he was once again led to his cell. The nice thing was that he once again got to see the sky. Feel the cool breeze on his skin. The sunshine too. Whatever his fate was, was fine by him. If he was to be executed that let it be on a sunny day so he could feel the breeze and sun for the last time. If imprisonment was his fate then let him have a cell with a window. He would be content with just that.

XxX

"_For you Ulquiorra, I have a mission that I trust you and only you with."_

"_Whatever you wish, Aizen-Sama,"_

"_Please, keep an eye on Gin for me. Don't let him be killed."_

Ulquiorra sat on the roof of Gin's prison cell. His green eyes watched the man be taken back inside. His only job was to watch, unless Ichimaru-Sama's life was in danger then he was to interfere.

Ulquiorra wasn't a huge fan of this world of light. It made him feel tired and weak. Sighing he watched the shikigami run around doing whatever it is that needed to be done so quickly.

He watched a blonde haired one enter the jail house. That one hung out around here a lot. Who was he? He wore the armband of the third squad. That had been Ichimaru-Sama's squad right? He couldn't remember, the sunlight was bothersome, made him think sluggishly. Aizen had warned him of this though. Espada's were creatures born of the night. They had no business hanging around in the sunlight.

"What do you think you are doing, Espada?" a bored but somehow fierce voice said.

Ulquiorra's eyes winded in surprise. A sword was at his throat. A figure had appeared sp quickly behind him. His head turned slowly to look at a pale figure ivory skin and with long dark hair. Unique white clips were in his black hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore the coat of a captain and he certainly felt powerful.

Ulquiorra cursed the sun. This would've never been caught if he in been in the dark. He had not the strength to fight a captain right now the sun had drained him.

Merciless gray eyes glared into his green ones. Ulquiorra had been given a simple mission. To watch over Aizen's most cherished person. He had managed to fail it within no time at all.

No words seemed like good words to say at this moment. For the first time he had failed at a mission. He had failed Aizen-Sama but worse he had failed Ichimaru-Sama.

All the while sapphire eyes watched the scene. What in the world had been going on while he'd been gone?

A/N *dances* oh man. I wish I knew what pairing I was doing with this story. I have it as a Ran/Gin fic but I don't know. That's what I want it to be but that's kinda hard. Oh well I'll deal with it as each day comes. Please review. I like being told that I'm doing a good job. Or being a failure. Not that I like hearing that I'm a failure but its good to be aware that your one so you can do something about it. Anyway…..please enjoy ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach is not owned by me.

Hold On To Me Tighter

Gin was shocked. His eyes were wide open in surprise. His ruby colored eyes were staring into emerald ones.

The sixth captain's stone gray eyes analyzed the former thirds face. They knew each other but Gin didn't know that he had been here.

"Ulquiorra-Kun?" Gin finally said.

"Ichimaru-Sama," said the fourth Espada.

"What are you doing here?"

Before the Espada could answer he was once again being pulled away.

"Wait Byakuya-Kun!" Gin called running up to the bars. "Don't kill him!"

The sixth captain did not answer. He had the Espada be the back of his neck and was pulling him along. Now that he had proved Gin's innocence in this, he to deal with the Espada he had.

Ulquiorra stumbled along with the captain. The man was moving to fast for him to keep up. He was going to be killed. They were going to blame Ichimaru-Sama for him being here and then kill him as well.

"I beg your pardon head captain Yamamoto," said the sixth captain barging into the room he had just been in minutes ago.

There were still a few captains and lieutenants still there. They looked at the usually composed captain.

Captain Ukitake coughed into his coat in surprise at the sudden intrusion. " Captain Kuchiki, what's wrong?"

"I have found this on the roof of the prison cells." he held up the green eyed Espada.

The eighth captain sighed and lowered his hat. "So Ichimaru is not so innocent as we thought."

"I thought so too," said Byakuya. "However upon seeing former captain Ichimaru's face when I showed him this, makes me sure that he didn't know this thing was here,"

Ukitake sighed in relief. "Good,"

Soi Fon analyzed the Espada. There was something different about this one. Unlike the ones they fought in the hollow realm this one seemed, fearful?

That had to be it. His green eyes darted around the room analyzing each of them.

"What do you have to say Espada?" asked Yamamoto.

Green eyes slowly looked up at the old man. "What are you going to do to Ichimaru-Sama?"

The captains exchanged confused glances. "He'll stay in his cell for now. We'll decide his fate soon enough," said the thirteenth captain.

Ulquiorra looked at him. "Will he be executed?"

"Perhaps," the long white haired man answered.

"What has to be done for his life to be sparred?"

Unohana smiled realization hitting her. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Ulquiorra," he said.

"Ulquiorra, did you come here on your own?"

"No."

"No?" she frowned. "Aizen sent you?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra saw some captains frowns. Quickly he said, "Ichimaru-Sama doesn't know that I was sent here though! He left for Soul Society on his own. I was sent by Aizen to protect him!"

"Protect him?"

"In case he was to be executed. I was to stop it,"

Unohana nodded. "I see," It was clear to everyone now what this Espada had, what no other they encountered before had. He felt emotions. He felt them strongly. "To condemn Ulquiorra for being created, and doing as his creator commanded seems cruel and unfair." said Unohana glancing at the oldest of them all.

"I agree," said Ukitake.

The first captain sighed. True that this Espada had not come here to cause trouble just to protect Gin Ichimaru. However this Espada probably knew a great deal about Aizen and where he may be. If to get information out of was to keep Ichimaru alive, then that wasn't a problem at all.

"All you're here for is Ichimaru's safety?" he confirmed.

"Yes,"

"Then that can be arranged. However, I need answers."

Ulquiorra saw this coming. What to do? He couldn't betray Aizen-Sama by giving out important information. But not to, was harmful to Ichimaru, which was against orders.

"Oi!" called a voice from up above.

Startled the captains looked up. Sitting in the rafters was another Espada. A blue haired one his mask on the side of his face. "Ulquiorra! You going to let them boss you around like that?"

"Grimmjaw?" said Ulquiorra surprised. Grimmjaw could get to Aizen! The sixth Espada could explain his situation to him. "Grimmjaw! You need to get to Aizen-Sama!"

The blue haired Espada snorted. "Like hell. That guy's out for my blood."

"Tell him of my situation. In order to save Ichimaru-Sama I have to talk!"

"No way,"

"Silence!" ordered the first captain.

"You owe it to Ichimaru-Sama!"

"Tsk," Grimmjaw looked away.

Soi Fon taking matters into her own hands leapt towards the blue haired Espada.

Grimmjaw jumped back avoiding her blade. "You aren't going to fight?" he called to the green eyed Espada.

The fourth Espada shook his head. "Ichimaru-Sama's life would be in jeopardy,"

"Tsk," Grimmjaw said again. If Ulquiorra was so intent on saving Ichimaru that he would give up his life, then Grimmjaw supposed he could do something. The fourth Espada had almost been killed by Aizen for defending Ichimaru and here he was again in the hands of the enemy willing to give up his life for the smiling shikigami. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered. He jumped through the roof. Getting away from all these crazy captains.

"Let him go," ordered Yamamoto.

"What?" snapped Soi Fon.

"If he's gone to get Aizen then there's a chance that Aizen will come here to get them both so they don't talk. We'll just wait until he comes and then we'll capture him. If Ichimaru is so important to him, he wont resist."

Soi Fon jumped back down to the floor. "I'll double the guards at Ichimaru's cell."

"You know what to do with the Espada, Captain Kuchiki?" the old man asked.

"Of course," said the emotionless man.

"I'll have extra defenses there as well," the second captain assured.

"All of us must be on our guard. He could show up at any point in time." the first captain said.

The captains nodded in agreement.

XxX

The fourth Espada was led by the sixth captain to a white tower. His hands were bound behind his back. A tight red collar around his neck that was draining his energy. He looked up at the white tower that would be his home for many days to come. Maybe his whole life if Aizen-Sama decided to forsaken him. He might come for Ichimaru-Sama but not him. He had failed. He was of no use to Aizen-Sama anymore.

Ichimaru-Sama. I am glad I got to see you one last time. I even got to see the hidden rubies that are your eyes. A small smile graced the fourth's lips. As long as he could hang onto that small memory everything would be fine.

XxX

Golden eyes snapped open. "Ulquiorra!" he cried to the darkness. A white tower. A red collar. Szayel shook his head. Images from his nightmare still swimming through his head. Ulquiorra was fine. He didn't need to worry.

He looked around at the vials and beakers in front of him. He frowned he had fallen asleep at his lab table again. He hated doing that, sleeping in a ninety degree angle it wasn't a good way to start off the next day. He slowly sat upright feeling his back grown in complaint.

His beakers suddenly began to shake as a powerful raitsu flooded through the house. Another not so great way to start the day was to deal with a very cranky Aizen.

The eighth Espada stretched and slowly stood up. Perhaps there was some way to calm the angry master this mourning. Rubbing the sleep out of his golden eyes he headed down the stairs to where all the angry raitsu was coming from.

"Aizen-Sama!" he called "No need to get so riled up so early in the mourning."

He froze. An angry Aizen had a scared Grimmjaw by the throat.

"What did you just say?" hissed the former lord.

"They have Ulquiorra," the sixth Espada choked out. "He got caught,"

"Imposable," Aizen refused to believe such an outrageous lie.

Szayel gasped. Ulquiorra was caught. "He was taken to a white tower," muttered the eight Espada.

Aizen quickly turned to the pink haired Espada dropping Grimmjaw. "What did you say?"

The eighth quickly stepped back from the angry master of the household. "In a dream I had. He was being taken to a white tower. A red band around his neck,"

Aizen glared back at Grimmjaw. If Ulquiorra had been captured that must mean that he was captured on purpose to save Gin's life. That seemed to be the only reasonable explanation.

"I will return." said Aizen as calmly as he could.

"You're going to go to Soul Society?" asked the blonde Espada walking into the room. "Alone?"

"I will be fine." A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Believe it or not but I still have a few loyal to me back there."

No one said another word as he left. Was he going to bring back Gin and Ulquiorra? Or give him self up so those two could live. There were no goodbyes for their master. No good lucks. Those words were weak words. No Espada could spare them for their master anyway. If he was never to return then so be it. They could return to their own world and live the rest of there lives, as powerful Espadas, rulers of the lesser kinds. Or they could remain in the human world a world of sunlight and light where days of peace would last them forever.

Both those choices sounded nice to Szayel. But a lifetime together with the fourth Espada sounded better. Even if it was just being by his side it would be enough. If he had to, he would go to Soul Society himself and sit beside him in the white tower. Then at least neither would be alone.

XxX

Not even in darkness could she find comfort. Her dreams couldn't take away the pain she had been feeling since the day he had left her. Days were long and painful. Nights were cold, and dark, and empty.

Everyday she would walk past his room. She would open the door. His things were still there, just as he had left them. The room still had his scent as if he had just been there. His captain's clothes hung waiting to be worn. However he was no longer there. He would never return. Never come back.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it. Lying in her bed she sobbed. How unfair it was! Kira looked so happy when Ichimaru returned. Ichimaru had come back to Kira and to Soul Society. But her captain. Her captain was still not here.

Getting up slowly she walked the familiar path to his room. More tears fell from her eyes as she approached his door. Placing a hand on it carefully she slid it open.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart stopped.

"Good evening Hinamori-Kun,"

Her hands shook as she reached out for him. She took a step towards him. In the back of her mind their last encounter together, which had not ended well for her, but heart didn't care, he was here!

"Captain Aizen," she whispered.

"It's quite late you know. But I'll let that slide for right now."

He looked the same. His same dark eyes. His warm smile. His glasses were missing but that was okay. All that mattered was that he was here with her.

With that reasoning alone she ran to him and wrapped her thin arms around him. "You came back!"

Aizen patted the top of her head. "Yes. But I can't stay here for long."

Her brown eyes quickly turned fearful "You're leaving again?"

He nodded "Yes, but this time I will take you with me. I wont leave you all alone again."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen!"

"But first we need to get my other lieutenant. And I need your help Hinamori-Kun,"

"Of course whatever you need!" she smiled happily. All of Aizen's mistakes forgotten she would follow him wherever he led her.

"Do you know where Ichimaru is being kept?"

"Yes, I'll take you there,"

"You can't take me their Hinamori-Kun I might be seen following you. Where is he being held?"

"Squad six's holding cells," she answered.

"Very good." he took her hand and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I need you to go there and help me get Ichimaru out,"

"Of course, Captain Aizen. Then we can leave?"

"Yes then you can leave with me and we'll never be parted." Releasing her hand he opened the door to his old room. "You start heading there. I'll meet you there."

"Yes of course." quickly as she could she flashed stepped towards the jails of squad six. She was so happy her heart was filled with joy for the first time in a long time. She was leaving here with her captain. Ichimaru was coming too, but that was all right. Did that mean Kira was coming as well? They could discus it later she supposed. All that mattered was that her captain was here. They would leave together, she would not be left behind.

Aizen grabbed the spare pair of glasses he had in his old room and smiled. Hinamori was so easy to manipulate. She really believed in him even after all that he had done. He chuckled quietly. He too made his way to the jail cells of the sixth division. Maybe Gin had learned a lesson and they could leave together. Start things over.

He paused as he got closer to the cells. He could feel the familiar raitsu of the seconded division captain. As he thought they were waiting for him. Ruffling up his hair and putting on the square black rimed glasses he approached the fiery woman. "Soi Fon," he said approaching her. He lifted his hand up giving her a small wave.

Jumping in shock she quickly pulled out her sword. But she stood frozen at the familiar man. The man all the captains had known, trusted, and respected. How he had hurt them all. But here he was. A white coat billowing around him, his glasses reflecting the moonlight. "Aizen," she finally spat out.

He stood in front of her. "Are you going to attack me, Soi Fon?"

She glared into his dark brown eyes. "Don't speak to me. If you care at all about Ichimaru you'll come quietly and give your self up,"

"But I do care about Ichimaru. That's what I'm here. I've come to get him out of here. Surly you can understand a captain's need to be with their lieutenant and vice versa. Of course maybe you have forgotten. After all you've never been close to your lieutenant. Is that why he's not here?"

"Shut up traitor!" she yelled. But she was no match for someone with the skill that he had.

She collapsed on the ground in front of him. Sheathing his sword he quickly backed up from the pooling blood that was flooding out of her wound.

Leaving the body behind Aizen continued to make his way towards the jails.

XxX

"Excuse me," said Hinamori to the guards in front of the doors. 'May I go in?"

The guards glanced at each other. "Leave your sword here please. You can't use kido with in these walls lieutenant."

Quickly removing her sword she handed it to the one of the guards. They thought she was going to attack Ichimaru? She smiled at the thought. She couldn't be mad at him right now. It was cause he was here that Captain Aizen had come back.

Quickly entering the prison, where at the back behind the bars was Ichimaru. He had his back against the wall his knees tucked up against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping.

Quickly and quietly she went to the window and pushed it open. Hopping that Captain Aizen could fit threw the fairly small opening. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the cell bars. His face was hidden in his knees. He was breathing lightly. Perhaps he was sleeping.

"Captain Ichimaru," she whispered. "I blamed you for a lot of things since you left. I cursed you and cursed your name. I want to apologize for that. For hating you. I need to thank you now. Its because you are here that Captain Aizen came back to me."

She smiled happily at the sleeping man.

"Thank you so much." For the first time in a long while tears of joy fell from her eyes. She was so happy. Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru and maybe Kira-Kun and her were all going to leave this place.

She would miss Soul Society and all her friends but captain Aizen meant more to her then any of that.

Suddenly her captains presence was at her side. "Ichimaru," he said sternly. She had never heard him use that tone before. She backed up from him just a bit.

The silver haired man lifted his head up just a bit. "Hm?" Came the sleepy reply.

Aizen easily broke the lock on the cell door, "Come on Ichimaru, were leaving,"

Fully awake now, the former third captain cringed. He shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here,"

Aizen frowned entering the cell. "Enough of these games, Ichimaru,"

The silver haired prisoner looked up at his former commander. "You said I could leave."

"Yes. And now your in a prison cell. Waiting for your turn at death row. Is this what you wanted? And now you've gotten Ulquiorra captured as well. Is that what you wanted?"

Gin shook his head.

"Now come along. We'll go get Ulquiorra and then the three of us can leave."

Hinamori grabbed her captain's sleeve. "Three?" she asked her brown eyes wide and fearful. "You mean four, right? You said I was coming too,"

Gin's squinted eyes turned to her. He frowned. Aizen too slowly turned around to look at her. His glasses flashed in the dim light. "Are you still here, Hinamori-kun?"

She backed away from him. "C-captain?" she asked.

His hand went to his sword, still wet from Soi Fon's blood.

It all happened so fast. Blurs of silver from hair and steel flashed. A thin silver haired man stood in front of her. She stared at his back at the silver blade that was poking out from it. Scarlet rubies dripping from the blade.

Her shocked brown eyes looked at equally shocked ones from her captain.

"Don't hurt her," choked out the skewered man. "You've hurt her enough."

"Gin," Aizen could say nothing else. Scarlet eyes as red as the blood that fell from the man, looked up at him.

The doors to the jail opened again. "Aizen Sousuke." said a kind voice. "I can always find you. No matter how hard you try to hide your raitsu, I can always find you,"

The fourth captain walked right up to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm. "Aizen Sousuke, you are under arrest, for treason, and attempted assassination on too many to name."

Aizen did not look away from the scarlet eyes. His hand still on the sword that had pierced his beloved Gin's flesh. Would Gin die from this? It was only in his shoulder but-

"Aizen Sousuke," said Unohana. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Make sure he doesn't die," said Aizen. He cupped the silver haired mans face with his one hand. "Gin, I'm sorry," Carefully he removed the sword that he had plunged into him. Tossing the blade aside he embraced the thin man. "I'm sorry,"

Gin winced in pain. "It's okay. Nothin' new. You hurtin' me,"

"Damn it, Gin shut up," said Aizen breathing in his scent for what could be the last time. "You have to know that I-" I love you. Words he desperately wanted to say but couldn't. He would be taken away. He would go, too. Say what he had to say to get Gin and Ulquiorra out of the mess he had put them in. Then he would get out. He was sure no cell could hold him here. He didn't know what would happened after that.

Gin didn't struggle out of Aizen's arms. One that would be painful seeing as how he had just been scoured. Two, he was a little curious about what Aizen had to say. "I have to know what?"

Aizen held the thin man tighter. "Gin. Do you remember when I found you?"

"Of course,"

"You remembered how I treated you back then,"

"Yes," Gin answered sadly. "I miss those days,"

"We'll have them again."

The jail door once again opened. Many arms grabbed Aizen and was pulled away from his most dearest one.

"No we won't," Gin being pulled away. "Your last words to me don't have to be lies,"

"Aizen Sousuke," said the first captain. Aizen didn't listen. The silver haired lieutenant from the fourth squad now held Gin. "The wound isn't fatal," she said to her captain.

"How is captain Soi Fon?"

"She's doing fine now,"

"Don't struggle Sousuke," said the eighth captain he had one of his arms.

Ukitake had his other arm. He looked at his former ally. " Don't worry, Gin will live."

Hinamori stood still. Still staring at her captain. Tears just never seemed to stop falling. But now she knew. Now she truly believed that her captain was not a good man. Why had it taken her so long to realize it? She didn't know.

A hand took hers. "Hinamori?"

She looked down at white spiky hair. "Shiro-chan,"

He frowned but said nothing.

"Ichimaru," she said. "Is he going to die?"

"No." he said. "He won't even have to stay here in this cell all that long either."

"Will he be a captain again?"

Toshiro frowned. "No."

"There are two people who could be though," said Unohana smiling at the two.

Hinamori watched as her captain was taken away. "Captain Aizen," she whispered.

"Hinamori," said Unohana. "Could you go get Rangiku Matsumoto. She'll want to know that something had happened to Ichimaru."

Hinamori nodded and quickly flashed stepped away. She sighed sadly. She really owed Ichimaru an apology now. A real one when he was awake and everything.

She hopped from roof to roof, sighing. What was to happen now?

XxX

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late,"

He yawned at her. "Its fine, Rukia-Chan."

The black cat on his lab hissed at the girl, clearly not agreeing with the man.

"Tomorrow mourning is Aizen Sousuke's trial. Your are invited to come in case any news of your crime is reveled."

He looked at her surprised, as did the black cat. "I get to back to Soul Society?"

"Yes," she said. She smiled at him. "If Aizen confesses to the incident that happened over a hundred years ago your names may be cleared and you two have the chance to become captains again."

The man in the green and white hat looked at the cat. The black cat looked back.

Urahara smiled. "What do you say?" he asked the feline. If even for a moment he could go back, that would be plenty.

Rukia smiled again. She was happy for Kisuke. He had done a lot for her in the past. Also gotten her into a bit of a situation as well, but with every intention of getting her out of it. He had to get his captain's position back.

A/N Well there it is. I know everyone is all out of character but I'd like to think I did a good job gradually getting them to the point where its okay for them to be like this. But then again maybe I didn't. Aizen is in jail! I can finally start really working on relationships now. Woots.

Also I plan on writing a prelude to this sort of. An Aizen and Gin past. Full of smut (hopefully) I know there is a ton of those already but I want a chance to write one that coordinates to my story. We'll see though. I'll work on this first of course. Well as always please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach Please stop making me say it.

For The One I Love

The next mourning there was a buzz in the air. All were whispers that Aizen had been caught. They few who knew would not say. The captains were busy preparing a trial and a cell that would hold the dangerously powerful former captain.

Hinamori was with Rangiku running towards the fourth squad hospital.

"What is going on?" asked the tenth lieutenant.

"Captain Aizen was captured last night," the fifth squad lieutenant answered.

"And your okay with that?" the strawberry blonde said in surprise.

"Well he did try to kill me last night,"

"What?!"

"Its okay Ichimaru stopped him,"

"What?!"

Hinamori smiled. This was fun.

"That's why he's in the hospital."

"Gin's in the hospital?!"

Hinamori laughed at her friend's confused and worried expression. "Come on I'll explain better when we get there,"

Rangiku sighed in confusion but the sight of her friends happy expression also made her happy. It had been to long since she had seen a real smile on that poor girl's face. Aizen's terrible shadow was no longer looming over her.

"I have to thank Captain Ichimaru." she said quietly. "He saved my life."

Matsumoto's silver eyes watched the dark haired girl carefully. "Are you worried about Aizen?"

Chocolate eyes met hers. "Yes." she frowned. "But I know now that he is a bad man. He's hurt too many people. Its for the best,"

The tenth lieutenant nodded in agreement. Things in Soul Society were finally calming down.

XxX

He breathed in the fresh air. The breeze he never thought he'd feel again like this. The sun that he was sure he'd only feel through a small window. Yet here he was sitting on this little wooden swing outside. Of course he was being watched carefully. By nurses and guards alike. The fourth squad were on pins and needles watching him outside. He was only swinging no need to be panicky.

"Gin!" called a musical voice. Two lovely arms wrapped around him. He looked up at sparkling silver eyes.

"Ran," he said.

"Thank you for saving Hinamori," she said.

He looked back at the hell butterflies fluttering in the distance. "It was nothin'"

She rested her chin on the top of his head. He arms still holding on to him tightly. Afraid if she let up for even a moment he might disappear again.

"You won't leave again will you?"

"Don't think so,"

"If you do, will you tell me?"

A smile spread across his face. "Ya know I won't,"

She frowned pushing him out of the swing into the dirt. "You're a jerk," she said taking his place on the swing.

He picked him self up holding his shoulder. "Ya would push an injured man inta the dirt?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes I would." she smiled back at him. "Now push me," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said making his way behind her.

Hinamori laughed as she watched the two. She would thank Ichimaru later. She glanced at the white tower in the distance. What was to become of her captain?

XxX

He sat under the spell of a weak holding kido. He would not brake out of it though. Gin's fate depended on the answers he had just given. He sat still, starring at the captains. He smiled wondering if any of them thought he could still be saved. Seeing at some of the glances he got, there may be one or two. He sighed. When would this be over?

The captains finally stopped whispering among themselves. They now focused their attention on him.

"Before we spoke to you Aizen Sousuke," said the elderly head captain. "we also spoke to Gin Ichimaru, Urahara Kisuke and the Espada Ulquiorra. Your crimes are stacking up, Aizen."

He could've yawned he was so bored.

"It seems that your treachery runs deep. Before you were a captain. Perhaps from the day you were born did you plan the downfall of Soul Society. You are a dangerous being and as such should be dealt with as such. You should already know your fate. In twenty five days you will be executed."

As was expected. He showed no remorse at his deeds. No shock at his fate. His only worry was how he was going to keep himself amused for twenty-five days.

Head captain Yamamoto analyzed at him. "Do you think I am a fool Aizen? Do you think I would just let you wait for your execution knowing at this moment your plotting your escape? You're a fool Aizen. If you leave I'll have someone else take your place on the execution block."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. This was a bit unexpected.

Toshiro frowned at these words.

"If you escape, Gin Ichimaru will take your place."

Toshiro did his best to stay calm. This had to be a bluff. Therefore no one including himself should give it away. He focused all his energy on watching Aizen. How would this news effect him?

"I believe I stated," said Aizen softly but anger etched into his every word. "that Ichimaru was only following orders I forced him to follow. I twisted his will so that it he would and could only obey me,"

"Be that as it may. A traitor is a traitor. Ichimaru will take your place if you do not stay."

Unohana closed her eyes sadly. Where was this coming from? They hadn't discussed this.

The captains sat in an unhappy silence each watching the other. Aizen sat eyeing each captain. Who would brake first? Who would let him know this was just a bluff?

No one broke.

The grim silence continued.

XxX

He looked at the red rooftops of all the buildings. He couldn't feel his raitsu anywhere. He couldn't stay here for long. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Pink hair and white clothing didn't seem to be common colors here in Soul Society. Szayel stared at the white tower in the distance. The one from his dreams.

In there should be Ulquiorra.

Taking a deep breath he quickly hopped along the rooftops. It worried him that he couldn't feel the emerald eyed Espada's raitsu. Still he made his way to the tower in his dreams.

He could feel Ichimaru's raitsu. He stopped for just a moment to find the silver haired man. He adjusted his glasses carefully. There he was, with a strawberry blonde shikigami. Oh! The one from his stories. They were smiling and laughing together.

The pink haired Espada couldn't help but also smile. A real smile on the thin man's lips that outshined the sun itself. It was magnificent.

Other matters were at hand though. He approached the white tower. Just touching the white stone seemed to drain his power. Frowning he entered the tower threw the highest window. As soon as he did he felt all his energy disappear. His golden eyes closed tightly. What kind of horrible place was this?

Taking a deep breath he jumped down into the room. There was no leaving now. He had become so weak in mere seconds. Opening his eyes slightly he saw dulled green ones.

His pain and exhaustion forgotten he was quickly at the prisoners side. "Ulquiorra," he whispered happily cupping his beloved ones face.

"What are you doing here?" came a horse whispered reply.

"I came to keep you company," pressing his forehead against the others. "This is a horrible place."

Ulquiorra let himself be held. "Did you see Ichimaru-Sama?"

Szayel frowned. "He's outside shining brighter then the very sun itself. Brighter then any star in the sky.

"I'm glad," said Ulquiorra.

Szayel removed his hands from the fourth Espada's face and wrapped his arms around him instead. He looked so pale in the thin robes that the shikigami had given him. His eyes had lost there spark just a dull shade of green. But that didn't matter to the eighth Espada. He cared still for the fourth. He would stay here with him forever.

The dull green eyes looked up into his golden ones. That maybe in time would also become dull pale yellow or orange. At this moment that didn't matter. If his eyes dimmed, or if his hair lost its pink color and turned white and became stringy. If he was here with Ulquiorra and they could fade away into nothing together, then that was fine.

Without even thinking Szayel captured Ulquiorra's lips with his own. Pushing his way into the fourth's mouth exploring every bit of it with his tongue. The green eyed Espada does not stop him nor did he want to stop it. The emptiness that had been filling him was slowly being filled. As long as there was someone who wanted him and cherished him all would be fine. He longed for the smiling former captain but that was something that could never be.

If Szayel wanted him so badly then he would let him have him. It was too painful a feeling not to have someone you love.

He closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand make its way up his thigh. He was being pushed onto his back. Golden eyes watched him carefully.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly. "for coming here for me."

The eight Espada smiled at his soon to be lover. "I'll never leave your side," he whispered back.

XxX

Unohana walked back to the hospitals. A happy day this should be. Aizen had been caught, and would be put to death. To put a former ally to death though, was a sad thing. Aizen had been at one point a friend to them all, even if he was plotting the death of all of them in the back of his mind. She couldn't really even believe that though. There must be good memories of this place here, for him. Good times with the other captains. She had always thought she had been close to him.

Yes, it would be sad to say goodbye to him. However she truly felt that it would be just a goodbye for now. That he wouldn't stay to be killed. That she would be saying goodbye to someone else. She stopped and looked over to see Gin and Rangiku. Hinamori standing in the distance the blonde lieutenant Kira running toward them. It sounded like Captain Yamamoto was serious. If Aizen disappeared then Gin would be killed.

Sighing sadly she continued to her office. A nervous silver haired girl was there waiting for her.

"Captain," she said. "How'd it go?"

"We'll see," Unohana said. Isane gave her a confused look, but nothing else was said.

XxX

He sat in a chair facing the wall. His back towards the cell bars. The wheels in his head were turning and turning. The only solution to his predicament was to hope that Soul Society was bluffing and leave regardless. The thought that Gin could be killed because of him was a thought that he could not fathom. Gin's life had been in danger enough because of him, these last few weeks.

Another solution would be to win Gin over and they would both leave. That seemed like an imposable task. The two had grown apart. Everything he said everything that he had done had made the distance between them grow. Now that Gin was with people whom he loved, it seemed to be an impossible task. So what was to be done?

He had twenty-five days to think and plan.

So twenty-five days went by.

"Captain Yamamoto!" said Soi Fon kneeling in front of the commander. He stood in front of the giant blade that would end Aizen's life. She looked up at the man and took a deep breath. "Former captain Aizen Sousuke, is not in his cell,"

The other captains exchanged grim looks.

Yamamoto nodded. "Bring Gin Ichimaru,"

"Sir!" cried Soi Fon. For the first time questioning the head captain's orders.

The sickly captain stepped forward. "I beg you not to do this, sir,"

"Silence!" the elder man ordered.

"I've taken down this blade before and I'll do it again if I have to!" the thirteenth captain said.

"I said be silent Ukitake, or I will have you arrested."

A firm grip pulled the thirteenth captain back. "Relax," said the eighth captain. "Just relax,"

The sick man glared at his old friend but stayed silence.

Soi Fon flashed stepped away obeying the orders. She was sure no one had told Ichimaru what would happen if Aizen disappeared.

She found him with the tenth captain and the tenth division lieutenant heading to where the execution was to take place. Gin was now with the tenth squad for the time being.

"Captain Hutsugaya," said the second captain.

He glanced at her and continued to walk. "Yes, I know were late." His green eyes pierced his lieutenant.

"You act like its my fault," she pouted.

"It is your fault," he snarled.

"Captain Hutsugaya," Soi Fon said again. "I'm here for Ichimaru,"

The young captain slowly turned to her. "Why?"

Soi Fon could feel the air get colder. Frost appearing on the blades of grass and the leaves of the trees.

What's going on?" Matsumoto asked.

"Aizen has escaped," said Soi Fon only looking at the tenth captain. "Head captain Yamamoto has made the order."

Toshiro sighed angrily.

"Captain, what's going on?" demanded the tenth lieutenant angrily.

"Carry on," the small boy told Soi Fon.

She turned her gaze on to the smiling former captain. "Gin Ichimaru, you are to be taken to the Execution grounds to be executed in Aizen Sousuke's place,"

"What!" Rangiku cried.

Soi Fon's ninjas appeared around them, arresting the silver haired man. The thin man made no complaint. He let his hands be bound and the tight red collar to be placed around his neck once more.

"Gin!" cried the strawberry blonde woman.

"Toshiro-kun," said Gin quietly. "Make sure Ran doesn't do anything stupid."

The white haired captain nodded as he held his lieutenant's arm tightly.

"Gin!" screamed Matsumoto again watching him be whisked away.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto," her captain said not letting her go.

She fell to her knees tears falling from her gray eyes. "Why? Why is this happening?" she sobbed.

The young captain had no answer. So Aizen didn't care enough about Gin to give up his own life. He had known that but had hoped.

Rangiku suddenly broke from his grasp and flashed stepped towards the execution.

"Matsumoto!" he called chasing after. Damn Aizen.

XxX

So here he was. In a place that he had been told he would not be. You won't be killed, Gin. Yet here he was. What had caused this course of events? From the sounds of it, it all lead back to Aizen. That sounded about right. He let out a sigh glancing at the faces of his former fellow captains. They all looked upset.

"Gin Ichimaru," began the eldest of them all.

The silver haired man tuned it out immediately. It was a bunch of blah, blah, blah to a dead man anyway.

He felt the blocks behind him slowly lift him into the air so he could see the blade that would destroy him. Surprisingly he was not scared, of nervous, after all this was what he had expected when he first had decided to come here. To be given a chance to play with all his old friends was a wonderful gift.

He frowned a bit. He wished he had know he was going to get executed. He would have had that drink he promised Kenpachi, he would've liked to apologize to Rukia-Chan, for teasing her on the day of her execution. He sighed. Boy did he have a lot of loose ends to tie up. He would never get a chance now to tell the people he loved that he loved them. To tell the people who had always been by his side how much he appreciated it.

This last minute of his life seemed to be frozen for everyone.

Hinamori sat on the roof tops of the fifth squad barracks. She had left the grounds when she saw her was taking her former Captain's place. Tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the hill that the execution was taking place. She had never thanked Ichimaru like she planed. Why hadn't she?

Matsumoto flashed stepped as fast as she could, her captain hot on her heals. But that didn't matter, she was too late. She would never make it in time. If she screamed out how much she loved him as loud as she could, would he hear her?

Dulled green eyes opened slowly. Pale arms held him tightly. Warm breath on his neck. Even in these raitsu stealing walls he could tell. Something was wrong. "Ichimaru-Sama."

Kira was on his knees staring at his captain hanging in the air. How and why was this happening. Hisagi was kneeling beside him his hand in his shoulder. Renji standing on the other side. Nothing could be said. What could you say? Tears were falling from the blonde's eyes. Why? Why was he being separated from his captain again? Why?

Then there were the captains. No captain shed a tear. And truth be told there were some who probably didn't care. Soi Fon couldn't even watch. She starred at the ground bitterly. Captain Unohana watched sadly. So Aizen did abandon Gin.

"Be brave Ichimaru," she whispered out loud. "This isn't really the end after all,"

Ichimaru waited with bated breath as the agonizing seconds to his demise passed by. As he had always known it would be either be by Aizen's hand or Aizen's fault that he should meet his end. This was a mix of both.

He closed his eyes tightly and whispered quietly to no one but himself "Bye bye everyone."

A/N Hope you enjoyed. I guess I could get the next chapter out quickly. I don't know though…..might just take my sweet time….let you all wonder what's gonna happen to Gin…Bwa ha ha! I'm not that evil. I'll update soon……*grins evilly*


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah you know the drill I don't own bleach I just abuse the characters.

Dying here or there

Here he was staring at his demise. The last moments of his life ticking away. So many things left unsaid to those he cared about. So many things left undone.

"Are you scared, Gin?"

Gin's eyes opened wide. His scarlet eyes drinking in a possible savior. The man glanced behind him at the blade. Then back to the silver haired man. He knew now that Gin couldn't resist his offer to leave now. "Lets go,"

Aizen hadn't forsaken him after all. He had come here to save him. "Aizen," gin said softly.

The bi-speckled man said nothing, he moved to quick for Gin to see he just knew that suddenly he was tucked under Aizen's arm. He frowned, he was much to tall for this to look even remotely cute. Aizen's arm was wrapped tightly around his middle leaving his legs and arms to dangle. He wanted to complain but he was being rescued.

"Gin!" cried a voice.

"Ran!" he called back. She was jumping towards him her hand reaching for his. The tenth captain right behind her his eyes aimed for Aizen his hand reaching behind him, for his trusted sword.

Being rescued by Aizen meant that his time in Soul Society was over. Still he reached for her hand.

The strawberry blonde was so close. Her silver eyes locked with his scarlet ones. They were close.

"Aizen!" roared Toshiro.

Aizen smirked. "Farewell Toshiro-kun."

Rangiku's fingers just barley brushed the pale thin ones before they were gone.

Gin looked up sadly at his rescuer. The rescuer looked back. No ones were passed between them just silent understanding. There would be no going back and no forgiveness. Gin was trapped forever now. Aizen would receive nothing from Gin unless he forced it.

Perhaps given enough time things could be mended.

XxX

Matsumoto slowly descended to the ground. Gin was saved but lost forever now. He would never return to her.

Clearly her feeling were shared. Kira too looked as if his whole world was collapsing on top of him. His head was bowed his whole body silently shaking in grief.

"He's still here," the thirteenth captain said suddenly. He quickly flashed stepped away.

"Hey!" the eighth captain called after. He too disappearing. The faithful lieutenant Nano also followed, chasing after her captain.

There was an uneasy silence now. The captains silently waiting for an order to do something. The elder of the captains stood silent though. He was clearly in thought at the situation at hand.

"What's gonna happen now Ken-Chan?" asked a small pink haired girl asked pulling her self up onto her captain's shoulder.

He shrugged. "Who knows," he sighed.

"Is Smiley gonna be okay?"

"Probably. He's pretty strong,"

The young lieutenant nodded in understanding.

Matsumoto looked at her captain he too landing on the ground. "Ichimaru would want you to be happy, Matsumoto. Not right now but in time, I want you to smile again. That's an order."

His green eyes looked sadly at her. She could not look back at him. "You should check on Hinamori," she said.

He was right of course. To wallow forever in grief would have made Gin sad. He's not dead after all. Perhaps one day their paths would cross once more. This wasn't goodbye forever. This was just like any of Gin's goodbyes. He left her again without a word of notice. (Not that is was his fault this time, of course.) He would wander back to her again. He always did. Without fail. As long as they both still drew breath they would meet again. She would make sure of it.

XxX

They hadn't left Soul Society yet. Quite suddenly Stark appeared next to them.

"We better hurry Aizen-Sama," he warned.

"Their in that tower," the brunette haired man said pointing to the building. "Get them. I'll deal with the captains."

Stark nodded and was gone in a flash.

Aizen turned to look at the man in behind him. "Ukitake," he said calmly.

"Aizen." his pale hand went to his sword. "I'm afraid your end at will be at my hand."

Aizen scoffed. "Not likely," his hand reaching towards his own sword. Unsheathing his blade, he saw that there was really no need to though. The thirteenth captain was frozen, looking just over his shoulder.

Aizen too glanced behind him.

In the shadows of the white tower stood a familiar face to squad thirteenth squad.

"Kian?" whispered the sickly man.

That was all the time he needed. Quickly he swung at the frozen captain.

A flash of pink stopped his blade. The eighth captain had been able to stop his blade with his bare hand. Lifting his hat up a bit he frowned. "That wasn't very nice of you, Sousuke-kun."

Gin sighed all the while still being held like a little kid. He was really hoping they weren't going to start fighting. That didn't seem like it would end to well for him. He turned to look what had distracted the pale captain so. The familiar face of the former lieutenant of squad thirteen smiled at him. Of course that wasn't really the deceased Kain, but the ninth Espada. Of course no one hear would have known that.

Sousuke glared at the man in front of him. He tightened his grip on the silver haired man tucked underneath his arm. A beam of yellow cero shot threw the sky at them. Both men jumping back just in time.

Hailabeil's signal. It was time to go.

Aizen flashed stepped as fast as he could away from the assaulting captains. The third and ninth Espadas appearing to his right. His loyal first carrying two weakened Espada's to his left.

"Lets get out of here," demanded Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen Sama," Stark replied sliding to a stop threw the air. The blonde Espada quickly opened the gates to the outside world. Getting them out of the world of shikigami.

Gin took a final look at the world. This was the last time he would see it. How sad. How truly sad.

XxX

Together they sat. Saki bottles littered the table and the floor. Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Kyoraku, Nano, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, and several others. Lieutenants and Captains alike sat together in a drunken silence. Not all were drinking of course.

Nano stood behind her captain obediently frowning every time he reached for another bottle. Hinamori too, denied any liquor passed her way. Perhaps she was suffering cause Aizen was gone again but that didn't seem right, she had said she was over him. Whatever the fifth lieutenant's reason for being there it didn't matter. They could all greave, and mope together.

"Captain," sobbed Kira for the millionth time that night. Hisagi would just pat his shoulder and say

"At least your captain is still alive,"

Kenpachi then would answer, "Ah, Tousen was a jack ass anyway, no need to greave him,"

Hisagi would then frown and drink in one big gulp whatever was left in his sake bottle.

Matsumoto sighed they needed a change in dialogue. Not that she could think of anything uplifting at this point. "He'll come back Kira," she said. "He always does,"

Kira sniffed. "Captain,"

Everyone sighed as Hisagi began to speak.

XxX

Gin wandered threw this new house. At first he was curious of where they might be and then realized he didn't care. He was just really, really mad. So he broke everything and anything he could. If he could pick it up and throw it he did.

After ten minutes of listening to the onslaught of cursing and smashing Aizen decided to put a stop to it.

"Gin," he said calmly entering the room that was being destroyed by his subordinate. This was the first they had spoken since the rescue. "You're making quite a racquet, and ruining my things."

"Good," the thin man snarled back kicking a vase across the room.

Aizen calmly watched his vase shatter into tiny pieces. The man looked back at Gin, who was breathing heavily having broken and smashed everything he could in this room.

The former fifth captain calmly removed his glasses and pocketed them. "Are you done?"

"No," the silver haired man turned around to go find another room to brake things in.

Aizen was in front of him in a second. "I think your done," he placed his hand on Gin's shoulder.

His hand had barely touched the former third captain when the silver haired man flinched and quickly backed away from him. A thin hand reaching up to touch his shoulder. He kept his gaze far from Aizens'.

With a sudden realization the dark man stepped closer to Gin. That shoulder was the one he had stabbed. Not intentionally but it had happened. He reached out to touch the frightened silver haired man again.

Gin just backed up even more. The crunching of glass under their feet as he backed the terrified man to the wall. With one hand he grabbed Gin's wrist and pulled it away from the shoulder he had wounded. With his other he replaced where the former captain's had been.

He frowned as he felt Gin's whole body shake under his hand. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

Gin shook his head.

"I am sorry, Gin" he whispered sincerely. He pushed the thin mans body against his. "I'll make sure things go back to the way they used to be." It was a rather stiff hug, but at least Gin wasn't struggling against it. "You'll see."

The thin former captain frowned. He couldn't see that happening. When had things been good? When they first met?

Yes, things had been good when they first met. He had never been allowed to look for Aizen but Aizen had always been able to find him. He had always been happy to see Aizen back then. The lieutenant of squad five always had tasty treats, and stories and wonderful promises.

"Gin," said the bi-speckled man. "You see this," he showed him the armband he wore with the seal of squad five on it.

The thin boy nodded. "Yep you always where that,"

Aizen smiled a warm smile at him. "Yes. One day you will ware it,"

"Really?" asked Gin excitedly, examining the armband more carefully.

"Yes, one day soon, I will be captain and you will be my lieutenant. You will always be by my side."

"Really! Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever," The fifth lieutenant patted silver hair. "Even when you become a captain, I will only truly trust you,"

The small boy smiled up at his friend. This was exciting news. Maybe the best news ever!

"Do you promise?" asked Gin carefully watching his friend. He held out his pinky finger.

Aizen chuckled linking his own pinky finger with the young boys. "I promise,"

XxX

Gin missed the old days no matter how tough things had been he still had Ran and a kind friend, Aizen. Both those things had disappeared from his life. Ran was gone forever now. He would never see her again. And the kind Aizen he had known when he was a young boy had been replaced with a much colder and sinister version.

He had no one to blame but himself for the mess he was in. He just followed and put his trust in the wrong person. And this was what he got.

Somewhere during his reminiscing Aizen had begun to take advantage of him. Sucking on his neck his hands slipping into his clothes. He sighed. He didn't have the energy to fight this, anymore. Aizen could do what he wanted with him until the end of their days, whenever that would be. Perhaps in time he could eventually enjoy it. Perhaps in time he could learn to love Aizen again, as he once had.

Without a word of complaint he let himself be taken against the wall. No moans of pleasure, no moans of pain. Just acceptance at his fate.

It was what is was.

So wherever his loved ones and his friends where, he hoped that in time that they would forget about him and live on. And he too was sure that they may one day fade from his. Perhaps without thoughts of them he could except his fate here.

Aizen finished with his activity, brushed his lips against Gin's. "I'll get you to smile for me again," he whispered into the thin man's ear. "You will be happy with me again."

Gin felt as though his smile would never return. It was gone forever he was sure. He had left it behind in Soul Society.

XxX

Ulquiorra leaned against the wall on the opposite side where Gin and Aizen were. He could feel the overpowering raitsu of the lords and the dim silver haired man's swirl through the household. He opened his dull green eyes slowly meeting shining golden ones.

Szayel smiled at him. He lay on the bed reading one of Aizen's many books. The fourth was so meek now. All his spirit drained from his time in prison. The pink haired Espada wondered why their time in prison had taken such a heavier toll on the fourth Espada, then himself. Perhaps he would ask Aizen, if his Ulquiorra didn't show signs of improving.

"Don't fret so much. Ichimaru-Sama will be back to his old self in no time."

Ulquiorra nodded. Still sitting against the wall where he could feel close to Ichimaru.

Ichimaru would not get better. That he knew. He would die here. Ulquiorra could feel it. Some birds aren't meant to be caged.

A/N Oh I hope you liked it. I don't particularly like this chapter all to much. Almost got a little carried away and almost wrote a whole lot of smut between Aizen and Gin. Lol. I'm sure some of you would've liked that ;) This is teen though and I don't want to up the rating. Like I said the prequel will have all the smut crazy fan girls like me need to survive. Next chapter may take a bit to get out. I need to figure out the story line a bit. I had two different ideas for this story. One was this of course the other was to have Aizen get killed trying to rescue everyone and all that. I didn't particularly like that outcome because it left no closure for Aizen and Gin. Well I hope you likes. As I always say reviews are greatly appreciated lets me know that I'm doing a good job. I got a great review last chapter. That made me so happy. (no offence I knew you were angry) but that's what I wanted you to feel. If I can make people laugh or cry or get really mad that's great! Hope that doesn't sound to weird. But I believe that it's the writers job to make you feel the story not just read it. Well I've said enough. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach. I do not own.

He laid in a large bed with silk sheets. His eyes closed as they always were. No smile on his lips. There never was one anymore. His days consisted of laying on that bed not dong to much of anything else. It was in Aizen's bed that he lay. As much as he wanted to leave it he found he couldn't muster the strength or effort to do such a task. It just seemed easier to stay like this.

The lord of the household watched over the silver hared man. It had been many years since Aizen had rescued Gin from his death in Soul Society. And since that day the shadow over there home had not been lifted.

Gin lay like a broken doll in his bed. Aizen didn't even touch him anymore in case he would shatter like glass under his hand. He had hoped that Gin, in time would regain his cheerful persona but that was not to be. The day he had taken Gin away from Soul Society he had killed a part of him.

There was another who had not recovered from Soul Society. His fourth Espada, while in better shape then Gin, was also fading away. Szayel constantly worried about the green eyed Espada hoping that one day the spark would light in his eyes again, showing some kind of life as they once used to.

Perhaps because Gin was fading that Ulquiorra was too. The fourth Espada cared very much for the pale man, perhaps if Gin recovered Ulquiorra would too.

It happened suddenly one day. He had been watching his broken doll when he realized it. Aizen had recognized the symptoms in Gin. He had seen them only once before. It froze his icy heart when he realized what it was at long last.

He had seen this in Byakuya's late wife. She had died of a disease that ate away at her soul. It was brought on by exhaustion and by great despair, or depression.

He sat on the edge of the bed Gin laying so still behind him. What to do now? If Gin died he knew he could not go on. Knowing he had been the leading cause of his death was not something that he could live with.

"Gin?" he asked.

Gin did not answer. He never spoke to him anymore. Even when he was healthy the words passed between the two men were short.

"How would you like to go outside?" For the last time. He couldn't bare to utter those words. Each second that past could be the last. So why not let him out in the sun that he loved so much.

Dulled ruby eyes peeked out at him. There eyes met for a moment. Maybe Gin knew that his time was just about up.

XxX

They all went to the town together. Espada and shikigami. No one was around anymore to recognize them. Ichigo and his friends had long passed the age limits for humans. He was sure they were up in Soul Society somewhere as shikigami or something. They were safe to walk around as they pleased.

Aizen had his arm around Gin's waist. Not even in his last hours could Gin smile. How Aizen missed it. That wicked smile. He would never see it again.

XxX

A strawberry blonde haired woman walked past the shops. It had been such a long time since she had gone shopping in the human world. There were so many adorable things to buy! Thank goodness she had been able to sneak away for an hour or two.

She sighed as she stared at the large frilly white gowns in the shop window. Things had changed in soul society that's for sure. That old man had recreated central forty six with himself included in it. The new head captain was Urahara Kisuke, and his sort of lieutenant Yoruichi, she had refused her captain's seat. The two of them taking over the first squad. Soi Fon, and Unohana's squads were still the same. The new fifth seat was Ichigo Kurosaki. She smiled, remembering the day he had died. He showed right up on the first captain's door asking if he could have one of those fancy coats. Eventually he had gotten one. Seats sixth threw eight were the same and Hisagi had become the captain of the ninth squad. Her captain was the same just a lot taller now. Taller then her even. She still called him short just for old times sake. Then the rest of the captain's seats were the same except for the third squad.

The captain's seat after all these long years had still not been filled. Thanks to the support of many it had stayed empty. Of course Renji was eagerly awaiting his own captain's seat did not approve of the vacant slot.

Matsumoto turned away from the window. Even after all this time she missed him so desperately. She missed him so much. So very, very much. She starred blankly at the crowd around her.

That's when she saw him.

It had to be him!

There was a man, that had to be Aizen. He was holding Gin around the waist. Almost as if he had to hold the thin man up. Around them Espada. Unmasked Espada, but Espada all the same.

Without even thinking she ran towards him. It was him! He was here! She quickly without thinking of consequences grabbed the thin man's arm. Taking everyone by surprise she easily pulled him out of Aizen's grasp.

Piercing dark brown eyes quickly turned to her.

"Aizen!" she yelled. "I'm taking him back with me!"

Wrapping her arms tightly around her silver haired treasure she flashed stepped as fast and as far as she could.

At long last she came to a stop on a roof, She didn't know where she was nor did she care she first needed to confirm that she really had grabbed a Gin and not some random person.

"Ran," said a quite voice.

It was him! "Gin," she was so happy. Tears fell from her silver eyes as she embraced her long lost friend. "I've missed you so much." She hadn't seen his face yet. She wanted to though. His back was fine but she wanted to she his face. His smiling face.

He slowly turned to look behind him. At his goddess. A woman he hadn't stopped thinking about no matter how hard he tried. She looked the same. Still gorgeous.

She looked into dulled scarlet eyes. It was just now she realized all was not well. She could barley feel any of his raitsu even though he was sitting right in front of her. He had no color. He was so skinny, His hands were shaky. The fact was that her dear friend was dying right before her eyes. "Gin,"

"I'm sorry Ran," he said softly.

"Oh no," she said shaking her head. It wasn't going to end like this. Not like this. "Gin," she said quickly grabbing him. Unohana could do something. She had to be able to. Medicine had advanced quite a lot. Something could be done. Had to be done!

"You sit still and focus on living!" she ordered quickly making the preparations for getting in to soul society. "If you die, I'll kill you!"

XxX

Matsumoto stood outside the hospital room. She had flashed stepped as fast as she could to get Gin here. Taking a deep breath she waited. There was something that could be done to save him. There had to be.

At long last Unohana walked out of the room. She looked weary but beckoned the younger girl over. Matsumoto quickly obeyed. "How is he?" she asked nervously.

"I did the best I could, Rangiku." Unohana said kindly.

"Is he-" her face paled as she looked at the older woman.

The fourth captain shook her head. "No. I was able to save him."

Breathing a sigh of relief the girl smiled.

"However, we are not out of the woods yet. Ichimaru was suffering from a vary serious illness I have only seen a few times in my whole career. It is a disease that eats away at the very soul slowly destroying it. I was able to stop it but not before it had done serious damage."

"What are you saying?" Matsumoto asked.

"He can't be a captain again. Nor do I advise him to be in any squad. His body can't take that kind of physical activity anymore. He needs to live a quite and restful life from now on. And maybe in time his soul will recover it self."

Rangiku nodded. "But he'll be okay for now?"

The dark haired woman nodded. "For now. As it always goes we just have to wait and see what the future holds."

"May I see him?"

With a kind smile the woman answered "Of course,"

She practically ran to the room where her dear friend was being held. Sliding to a stop at the edge of his bed she smiled at him. "You're going to be okay!"

"So I was told," he answered her. His eyes were open dull rubies starring into her silver ones.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked. "You're back here with us now. We'll protect you from him, if he comes back to get you. I promise you that!"

His eyes closed. "I know," she waited for his reassuring smile to appear as it always did. But it never came.

Knowing at once what her first priority was. Gin was hurt on the inside and it was up to her to repair the damage that had been done. It was a task that only she could complete.

XxX

Szayel's golden eyes widened. Dull green eyes that he had grown accustomed too were starting to sparkle as they once had. "Ulquiorra," he whispered happily cupping the fourth Espada's face with his hands.

They were back at home. Much to the Espada's surprise Aizen hadn't given chase to the girl who had stolen Gin away. For that they were grateful.

Szayel especially. Clearly something good had happened to Gin back in Soul Society for Ulquiorra was recovering too. He didn't know how or why Ulquiorra and Gin were connected and why ones health effected the other. At this point in time it didn't matter. He smiled happily at his beloved one.

"Szayel," whispered the fourth Espada. Green eyes focused on the pink haired man.

The eighth Espada was smart. It hurt to admit but he did know that he came second in Ulquiorra's heart. He knew that. It would always be that way. "Yes. I am to believe Gin is doing better. He's not here though. He's back in Soul Society now. With that pretty red head girl. The one he loves, you remember her."

"So he'll be happy now?"

"Yes," Szayel nodded. In time you could be too, Ulquiorra. "very happy,"

Footsteps approached the room. The presence of their ruler terrified the eighth Espada. Not since he had left Los Noches had he feared this man. Right now he was going to find out Ulquiorra was doing better. That means Gin is doing better. He would make them bring Ichimaru back again. Where he would only get sick again. That would mean Ulquiorra would get sick again too.

No good would come of this.

Aizen entered their room, starring at the two. "It looks as if Ulquiorra is doing much better,"

Szayel shook his head. "Just a spurt of energy. It'll pass,"

Aizen frowned.

"If you go after Ichimaru I will kill you," hissed Ulquiorra turning to look at the former lord.

"That appears to have answered my question," Aizen turned away from both of them leaving the room.

"Aizen!" snarled the green eyed Espada attempting to get up.

"Please don't" the eighth Espada cried. "Please. Soul Society won't let Aizen get him again. So please don't" he held on tightly to the fourth, who did not struggle against his grip.

Stark appeared in front of Aizen. "I ask you not to do what your about to do,"

Dark brown eyes narrowed at his loyal first Espada. "What am I exactly about to do?"

"Don't go after Ichimaru. Let him be. Bringing him here will only end up hurting you in the end."

The former captain walked past the slothful Espada. "You assume that I'm going to be coming back,"

"Are you not?"

"I don't expect to."

"Then if your not coming back, what of the rest of us?"

"Do what you will,"

Stark watched Aizen leave. So he wasn't coming back this time. He wasn't sure if he completely believed that. Guess he would wait and see.

XxX

She quickly brushed out her hair. She was late again. Her captain was going to kill her. She flashed out of the house but didn't go much further. In her garden he sat. Doing much better then when she saved him from Aizen's clutches.

He was different though. She couldn't get him to smile. His eyes still remained dull, almost lifeless. She tried as hard as she could and sat by his side and talked nonstop to him. He just sat and remained silent.

"Gin," she walked up to him. "I've got to go but I'll back later." she gently kissed his pale cheek.

"Be safe Ran," he said.

She smiled. He always told her to be safe when she left. "Oh hey! Why don't you come with me? A change of scenery you know,"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "You haven't seen Toshiro since you got back! You won't believe how tall he is!"

Gin tilted his head to the side in thought. "He got tall?"

Matsumoto nodded. "He did. I bet he's taller then you,"

Gin frowned. "You lie Rangiku,"

She practically beamed. "Come on I'll prove it,"

That's what he needed. Not to be cooped up with her but to see familiar faces. Kira had been begging her to let him see Gin. She took his hand and led him through Soul Society.

"And now I have a excuse for being late,"

"Ran, its not all that hard to be on time,"

"You are not to be giving me lectures on being on time. From what I've heard you were one of the worst for being on time," she pouted.

"I was not the worst." he pouted back.

"Being better then Kenpachi doesn't count. He always gets lost you don't,"

"It does too count,"

This was good. He was almost like his old self.

"MATSMOTO!" called an angry voice.

"Hi captain!" she called back, waving.

"Your late," the white haired captain snarled when she got closer.

"Only a little bit. Look I brought Gin!"

Gin opened his eyes to look right into the green ones. They were eye level!

He smiled "I owe someone a drink,"

"What?" hissed Toshiro.

"We made a bet a long time ago. It was a bet about ya'."

"What about me?" the tenth captain was growing angrier with each passing moment.

"I bet that you would never grow,"

Rangiku laughed. "Who do you owe the drink to?"

Gin looked down at his feet. "Lets see…..Captain Kenpachi, and Kuchiki and, Ukitake." Gin looked back at the angry green eyes. "Its not a complete loss for me though. Kenpachi said you wouldn't be any taller then Hinamori,"

Rangiku smiled happily. Gin was smiling. This was a good idea after all. His smile wasn't lost after all. She had been so worried.

I should go collect before I forget," said Gin more to himself. "I'll be back Ran!" he called.

She nodded as he walked away.

"That's a brave face he's putting on," said Toshiro turning towards her, his anger subsiding.

"Hmm?" she answered.

He smiled at her. "I am glad he's back," he sighed. "perhaps we could make him the third seat."

"But Unohana said that he shouldn't be in a squad,"

"He won't do any fighting. We could get him to help you with the paper work or something like that."

Matsumoto laughed. "Gin didn't do paper work when he was a captain having him do paper work with me just equals fun nights of drinking."

Toshiro sighed. "Well I'll have him do something."

XxX

Gin walked through Soul Society not really intending to go get his drink from Kenpachi. That would mean he would have to buy drinks for the people he owed them to. He walked along though. Things were the same and yet very different. He wondered to the third squad area. The squad finally had a captain. Renji had been given his long awaited promotion. Still this was his old home and squad.

"Captain Ichimaru!" cried a voice.

A blonde ran toward him.

"Izuru," he said to the blonde.

"It's good to see you, captain,"

"Oh Izuru," said Gin patting the blonde hair. "I am not ya captain anymore,"

"You will always be my captain, sir,"

A disgruntled red head sighed. "Ichimaru,"

"Captain Abarai now, right?"

"That's right," said the new third captain.

"Well congrats on the promotion,"

Renji looked away. "Thanks." Renji avoided Gin's squinted gaze. "Look I gotta lot a work to do, so,"

"Oh course," Gin watched the new captain and his former lieutenant.

"Even with you gone, Gin, Soul Society moved along. What did you expect?"

Gin turned around. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Gin. Is this what you want? You have no lieutenant you have no squad you are no longer a captain. What is left for you here?"

Gin swallowed his fears. "Long ago, ya were all I wanted. I would've followed ya anywhere. So why did ya push me away. I did everything I could for ya. And it wasn't enough, for ya,"

Aizen stepped forward. "You speak correctly, of course. I suppose apologizing now, is a bit late,"

"Even if ya did, I wouldn't believe it,"

"I don't blame you," Aizen stepped forward some more. "I wouldn't believe it either."

"Why are ya here?" demanded the former third captain.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you Gin,"

Gin frowned even more.

Aizen pulled out his sword.

"Ya came all the way here just ta kill me?" Gin was fast. Aizen was faster though. He had also known Gin since he was just a kid. He knew all of Gin's moves and how fast they where.

Gin pulled out his sword and crouched down his hand over his blade.

"I may not be a captain anymore, but that's not what this is about. I still have other things."

Aizen stepped closer. "What? What do you have?"

"I still have Izuru and my former comrades are still my friends. I also have the most important person to me still by my side,"

Aizen took another step. His sword raised just a bit. "Who is this person that replaced me in your heart?"

His eyes were squeezed shut and that familiar smile graced his lips as he spoke. "Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku. And I love her more then anything," With that ruby eyes peeked out as Gin's last words to him were spoke, "Shoot em' dead, Shinso,"

Aizen watched the blade zoom towards him. He made no effort to dodge it. That's why he came here after all. He felt the blade pierce him right through his chest. His body felt heavy. His sword fell to the ground.

Gin. At least he had seen that smile one last time. He felt the sword retract leaving his body. He fell to the ground as the rest of his life slip away.

Gin sighed sadly as his sword completely retracted. His heart felt heavy. Aizen was gone now. Aizen had once been very dear to him, something had changed to change all that. Guess he would never know.

"Gin!"

His angel ran towards him. "Ran,"

"Are you okay? I felt your raitsu flare up. Be careful you shouldn't d-" she stopped. "Is that Aizen?"

"Yes,"

Her eyes grew wide. "Gin, are you okay?"

He nodded.

She held him tightly. Her gray eyes fixed on the body. Gin killed Aizen. That didn't make sense. Gin was sick right now he should have been no match at all. Yet here it is. Aizen was at last gone. Gin was finally free from him.

XxX

Stark stood silently in the hollow world. He walked slowly towards his old home. The fortress that Aizen had made for them.

Halibel walked beside him. Aaroniero walking behind.

Stark suddenly stopped. He frowned.

Halibel sighed. "Aizen is gone,"

Stark frowned. It was a reliving feeling and yet an incredibly sad one as well.

XxX

Ulquiorra felt cold for a moment. "Aizen-Sama,"

Szayel frowned. Yes. Aizen was gone. But that meant.

"Ichimaru-sama, will be okay," Ulquiorra said.

Szayel smiled. "Are you sure you want to stay here in the human world?" already knowing the answer.

"No I'm sure,"

The pink haired Espada nodded. Staying here meant that there was a chance of seeing Gin again. As long as he was beside his beloved fourth Espada nothing matter.

A/N Well one more chapter to go. Oh that's so sad. Sorry for the delay. My life has been a bit insane I have reason to believe my life is back on track. X)

As always reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Many apologies for taking so long to write the final chapter. I was having a hard time thinking of an ending that did this story justice. But for better or for worse here it is.

I do not own Bleach.

A happy smile was plastered on his face. He stared at the back of the white captains coat. The three familiar black horizontal lines in front of him. Of course there was another symbol above them now but that mattered little. More importantly it was the man wearing the white captain's coat with those symbols on them that mattered.

His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into the back of the man again. Again he hadn't noticed that his captain had stopped walking.

"Izuru," sighed his captain turning to look at him. "I can't stand your forehead slamming into my shoulder blades anymore."

"I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru," he bowed his head in apology. "I'm just really happy you're my captain again."

"I know ya told me that a bunch already." Gin smiled at the blonde boy none the less. "And I'm glad to have ya as my lieutenant again. Bein in squad thirteen means we don't have a whole lot to do tho. Lots of paper work an all,"

"I know Captain," the blonde still smiling happily at him.

The silver haired man patted him gently on the head.

It had taken time. A lot of time. But Gin was at last fit again to be a captain. Like the previous captain Ukitake squad thirteen wouldn't be as active as the others.

"Wonder how long it'll be before I'm retired again like Ukitake-san is now,"

"Don't talk like that, sir. Just take it easy and you'll be in full health again in no time."

The thirteenth captain gave his trademark grin and continued to walk towards the tenth squad.

XxXxXx

Toshiro could feel his eye twitching. He really thought once Ichimaru had been promoted to captain again Matsumoto could at last get back to work. Or at least he wouldn't have to see them making out on his poor office couch.

Yet here he was being bared from his office by a terrified blonde.

"Oh! Tenth captain-san!" said the smiling captain exiting the office. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to get into my office," he growled.

"Oh?"

"Captain?" said Matsumoto who looked like she had been doing exactly what Toshiro had been hoping they weren't doing on his couch.

"Aww he's been waitin outside like a good boy." said Gin ruffling the spiky white locks.

"Ichimaru," hissed the icy captain, furious that he was being treated like a child. In poor health or not he was going to throttle the smiling man in front of him.

"I'll go get him some candy for being such a good boy,"

"I am not a little kid!" he snapped. "I don't need candy or want it!"

Gin shrugged. "Sorry sorry, but its in my job description to make sure you get candy. Ukitake told me to make sure to give you candy."

It was becoming dangerously cold in the small hallway. In fact frost was appearing on the walls.

The safe thing to do was quickly leave. He quickly waved goodbye to his dear Matsumoto and ran off, Kira quickly following after him, afraid to be left alone with the icy demon. In fact as they were leaving the tenth squad barracks Kira could of sworn he say Matsumoto climbing out the window.

XxXxX

That's how things were now. Just like the way things used to be again. Just wearing the numbers of a different squad. And no Aizen whispering evil plans into his ear. Though he couldn't deny that as awful as the man had been to him, he did miss him, a little bit at least.

He was in the human world getting the candy for Toshiro. He had promised Ukitake that he would give it to the icy tenth captain when ever he had the chance. It was funny to make the captain so angry. He chuckled at the thought of it. He slipped out of the barrowed human body he had gotten from the Urahara shop that was just run by Yoruichi now.

He was about to make his way back to soul Society again when he felt a tug at his coat.

He looked down confused. No one should be able to see him. Or touch him for that matter.

Two dark brown eyes hidden behind black rimed glasses looked up at him.

Gin gasped and stepped back making his coat slip threw the boys hand.

The young boy didn't look older the six or seven. But he did look identical to _him_.

"I'm sorry," the boy said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you." He stepped up closer to the silver haired man. "You just look kind of familiar,"

Gin took a deep breath. It was not unheard of for shikigami to keep their forms, and vague memories. Those would be forgotten as they grow up of course.

He knelt down and patted the young boy on the head. "Here ya go," he gave the dark haired boy one of Toshiro's candies. "What's ya name?"

The boy took the candy and looked at it carefully. "Sousuke," he said.

Gin again felt fear run threw him a second time. It all was some kind of coincidence. No shikigami had ever kept their memories and form when they died. Aizen was powerful but no exception to the rules.

He patted the young boy on the head. "Well take care kid," With one last look behind him he headed back to Soul Society.

The young boy watched the silver haired man leave. Removing his glasses carefully he placed them in his pocket. "I'm glad your doing well, Ichimaru."

With that the young boy walked away. His powers and memories still in contact his options were limitless.

All his power would not win him his fox back, however. And he couldn't bare to rip away Gin's happiness again. Even his ice cold heart wouldn't allow him to do such a thing.

XxXx

"So he's back?"

The dark skinned woman nodded. "I don't think he'll cause any trouble though."

Kisuke sighed. "I should've known it wouldn't be that easy to kill him."

Yellow wyes watched the blonde man intently. "Like I said. At least for now, he means us no harm."

"Well I certainly hope not. I'd hate for anything to happen to the peace we finally have here."

She wrapped her arms around the head captain. "You worry to much Kisuke."

He smiled. No he worried just the right amount. All those who live here and serve him. They were all precious. Some suffering more then others.

Soi Fon shouting orders during her ninja's training sessions.

Renji napping at his desk.

Unohana healing the wounded, or more often the eleventh company members with hangovers.

Ichigo yawning at Rukia as she scolded him for one reason or another.

Byakuya looking at his coy pound which for one reason or another, didn't have any coy in it.

Sajin visiting the grave of Tousen's old friend with Hisagi.

Shunsui drinking sake with disapproving looks from Nano.

Toshiro burning the candies in the fireplace, that were always being sent to him.

Kenpachi and Yachiru eating some delicious looking coy.

Mayuri doing experiments in his lab.

And Gin sitting in his new garden that he planted, having lost his old one to the third division.

"Its turning out nicely,"

He turned to see a strawberry blonde looking around at the newly planted trees and plants.

"A new garden for a new beginning," he said simply.

She wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He would never leave her side again. She would make sure of it. What ever challenges the future held they could face it together.

She shook her head. That sounded so cheesy. Aizen was gone Soul Society was back to normal. There was nothing to fear now. He had slipped from her grip to inspect some newly grown plants.

"MATSMOTO!"

She heard an angry voice.

She sighed. Some things really would never change.

A/N All done. I loved writing this story to death. Sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I couldn't decide how to end it but here it is. I want to thank all my readers. All we have to do now is hope all goes well for Gin and Aizen in the whole war thing. I keeping my fingers crossed. Thank you again everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
